Nurse Rinny-Rin!
by YellowFluffiesForever22
Summary: Rin is the new nurse at Crypton Public and is welcomed by (almost) everyone. One day ex patient, Mikuo Hatsune, returns announcing that he wants to become a doctor. Love grows but there is a strict rule preventing employees dating other employees. How will Rin manage with the Crypton Council on her tail and Mikuo's amnesia?
1. Welcome To Crypton Public!

_It's a New Year so here's a new story!_

_Diclaimed: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THE COVER OF THIS STORY. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATORS._

**{Chapter 1: Welcome to Crypton Public!}**

**Rin's POV**

My breath hitched as my foot did a little dance as I chose between stepping forward or going backwards.

People stared from a safe distance and began mumbling and muttering. My foot finally made a decision, stomping the concrete path, forward.

People gasped, hysterically. "Whoa. She _finally_ moved." They walked away when they saw the intense aura beginning to form around me.

Out of my short temper and frustration, I walked straight into the skyscraper-like building, with little confidence and a small smile.

I entered a modern, stylish lobby. High tech, plasma screen tvs plastered on the red, white and black walls. Along with posters and various items. A gift shop/convenience store in a corner, the secretary's desk beside the entrance and a row of escalators, stairs and elevators.

The inside was larger than the outside! Crypton really did outdo the size and the decor of this hospital. And this is the public one! I wonder what Crypton Private would look in the inside...

Whoops! My bad! I didn't know someone would be reading my Diary/Mind!

You must be thinking, _'Who is this girl and who the hell does she think she is, wasting my friggin time?!'_

Just kidding.

You would be thinking like this: _'Who is this girl? Why is she so nervous about walking into this so-called building 'Crypton Public'? What is Crypton, anyway?'_

Good questions, my good, curious people.

First of all, my name is Rin Kagamine. Why am I so nervous into going into this building you ask? Well, I wasn't supposed to be here. Crypton is a huge company that owns hospitals, food markets, airports, fashion industries and more. Every year they hire 10 more people for each of their markets. They hold a lottery for poor, not-rich people who can't afford to pay for the job. Two lucky people, a boy and a girl, get randomly chosen from the whole country. My friends and family entered me into the hospital lottery and I was chosen.

I became irritated at first because they did it without my permission and I was looking forward into taking over my father's farm when he retires. But of course, my younger, twin brother, _Len, _was the official heir to the farm.

I was extremely nervous because I was never away from home for more then a day/without my parents.

I realised I was acting really wimpy even though I recently had my 26th birthday. So the next day I left the farm and took a limo, that Crypton sent for me, to Tokyo. At first I was like, _'I'm not going to last a day.'_

And I was partly right.

When I arrived at Tokyo, at night, I was blinded by all the lights and the noises the cars gave me a headache. I tried humming a song but Tokyo's traffics truly were legendary. They were LOUD.

I wanted to scream for my Mom and Orange (my dog) but it was too late. The driver dropped me off by my loft and gave me directions to the hospital. Luckily there was a free phone in my room so I called my family. The sound of their voices (even Len's) soothed me a little.

I had no choice but to stay. I couldn't give up such a wonderful opportunity like this.

Now enough of my sob (not) stories and more about Crypton.

Crypton Public is a hospital for people who are sick, were in an accident etc. Crypton Private is a hospital for rich, famous people who have to pay to stay. They are more stylish, pampered and classy over there. Crypton Public and Private each have three buildings.

I get to work in the main! *squeal*

There is six floors in each building, with two wards in every floor. Every ground has a big cafeteria and high quality dressing rooms.

...

Oh no. I feel sick.

"Hey, you blonde! Are you lost?" Snapping out of my unicorn land, I turned around to see the woman behind the counter waving at me.

I walked up to her, feeling queasy.

"You alright? You're a little...pale." She examined me while I did the same.

The woman looked younger than me or she has youthful features. Her curly, magenta hair was tied up in twin 'drills'. She had a small ahoge on the top of her head. Her eyes were a deep fuchsia color that narrowed at me.

"I'm fine...just a little homesick."

She raised a curious eyebrow.

"You don't live here?"

"I just started to..."

Her eyes brightened. She stood up, walked around her desk, then glomped me tightly.

Gasping for air, like a goldfish for a whole minute, she releases me.

"We were expecting you!" She shook my hand, rapidly, "You're Rin Kagamine, right?"

"In the flesh." Squealing, she glomped me again.

"We thought you'd take the main entrance! We never knew you'd take the East Wing!"

"Ahahaha... My apartment block is nearer to the East Wing then the South."

"Oh, that explains... So are you lost?" She walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Yeah, sorta. Uh...where is Sakura Ward?"

"You work there? You're lucky! Sakura is one of the first wards in Crypton Public/Private! Sakura ward is on the 4th floor, the right side."

"Thanks!" I headed to the elevator before stopping and turning around. "What's your name? I might as well know since we'll be seeing each other a lot."

"Teto. Teto Kasane. I'm not the only secretary of the East Wing. There's Momo Miyamoto. She has straight, long, light pink hair and forest green eyes. Sometimes we swap places with other secretaries for a day or more but that's very seldom."

"Ok. Bye Teto!"

I stepped into the elevator with different people following close behind. I stared at the weight limit sign on the elevator wall. I hope we weren't too heavy.

Eventually we stopped on the fourth floor. I stepped out, nearly tramped alive by a group of humans.

...

Where am I?

I was in a casual, elegant red lobby. There were two doors on each side.

_"Sakura is on the 4th floor, right side!" _I recall Teto's voice echoing through my mind.

Opening the door on the right, I was nearly run over. By a human on a jet pack.

A green haired girl (possibly a nurse) zoomed past me with an old man on a wheelchair.

"Hel~lo! This is restricted areas!" A girl appeared out of no where with a blue clipboard in hand. Her hair was tied up into twin pigtails on each side of her head. Her hair and uniform were both teal. Her features was like Teto's. But no doubt is she older than me.

"This is a ward." I deadpanned.

"Well, visiting hours are over." She began pushing me out.

"WAIT! I'M NOT A VISITOR! I'M A NURSE! I AM RIN KAGAMINE!" I screeched as my face was smashed onto the wall. The girl loosened her grip on me, twirled me around and did exactly same thing Teto did. Nearly shake my arm off.

"Ahaha! Nice to meet you Rin-chan! My name is Miku Hatsune! I work alongside Luka Megurine, the manager of this ward. Sorry 'bout that! Sometimes people just wander around the hospital like excuse me! But we're doing our job and wards aren't that clean either..."

Chuckling quietly, I let my arm be shaken around.

"Miku!"

The girl jumped in surprise and slowly turned around. A beautiful lady who had long, pink flowing hair stood behind her. Her features and aura made her seem mature. Her azure eyes pierced through my soul. Her brink pink lips twitched into a frown.

"Another one?" She asked Miku while scanning me, "Visiting hours are over, Miss."

"No no, Luka!" Ah, this is Luka Megurine. "She is Rin Kagamine! The new nurse working here!"

I was expecting her eyes to soften a little. Just a little. But they furrowed into a glare.

"Give her a tour and her uniform." With those last words said, Luka walked away.

"She seems...nice...?" I breath out. Miku kept smiling and suddenly materialised an orange, nurse uniform. It had the Crypton symbol on it, coloured in orange with black outlines. The tealed haired girl handed over the piece of clothing, with a wider smile.

"Oh!" I stretched the one piece out. "My favourite color is orange!"

"Oopsies! I nearly forgot the shorts..." Handing over another piece of clothing, she giggled, "...in case you tripped or something..."

"Ha...ha...ha..." I chuckled like a robot, taking the orange, pair of shorts. "So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow. We'll let you settle into your apartment first."

"Okay!"

"Now shall we start the tour around the ward?"

"Yup." I stuffed the uniform into my shoulder bag.

Miku showed me the rooms, operation rooms, janitor closets etc. She showed me the five different lounges that the staff used.

"Here is the dressing rooms! They're not like lounges but you can still relax in them!" Miku scanned her ID card making the huge metal doors open.

Inside there was an endless row of stalls and lockers. Girlish decorations hung around the walls and tables.

"Through the right door is filled with beds in case you need to rest or have a break from your night shift." Miku led me inside one of the ten bedrooms.

In it was a double bed with lilac duvets and pillows. An orchid sat in a crystal vase on a coffee table alongside teen magazines. A flat screen tv sat comfortably on the wall.

"Wow." I sat on the bed making sure it was real.

"Uh huh. No time to rest. I still need to show you the bathroom!" Picking me up, Miku dragged me out the room and out the door.

Once again, we were in the dressing room.

"When you take the door on the left," She gestures at the door, "The shiny bathrooms are there!"

What Miku said was true.

Beyond the left door was polished, black tables with pearly, white and silver sinks. Tropical flowers were in corners or hanging above the ceiling. On the top corner, sat another flat screen tv. A woman and a man were talking about the history of Crypton. The stalls were different colors such as: red, black, white and grey. Some shower stalls were here and there, too.

"Ta~da~!" Miku chirps as she opens one of the stalls.

I gasped for a glossy, white toilet stood there, smelling like a flower shop.

"Oh my god! I love Crypton!" Squealing, I hugged the toilet. And Miku.

Back in the countryside, the toilets were small. Nuff said.

"I love it too! But we should get going to the cafeteria."

Nodding and blushing, I followed Miku out of the bathroom.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived to yet another pair of metal doors. Miku scanned her ID card yadda yadda.

Well...the cafeteria has quite a size...

It looked like a café more than a cafeteria. But larger.

"This is wear you order food. Over there is wear you can get some money out of your bank account. There are a bunch of tables to choose from so feel free to sit anywhere!" Miku orders a single, raw leek and throws an orange at me.

"On the house!" She added with a wink before paying. Miku is so nice...

"So where to next?" I asked whilst peeling my orange.

"Tof tha loungefz!" Miku yelled with a mouthful of leeks.

"What?"

"Lounefz!"

"WHAT?!"

Miku grabbed my hand then spat out the munched up leeks on my palm.

"LOUNGES!" Spit flew onto my face and I was nearly deafened.

"Okay, okay!"

We went into a pretty quiet corridor.

"There are five lounges. The main one has a green door." Miku turned the handle of the main lounge.

When we entered the lounge, different hair coloured girls sat in a circle, around a blue chair. I felt my homesickness rise again. I felt inferior to the other women. They are so pretty while I'm just a lucky, country girl stuck in a city like Tokyo.

"Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting but here is...Rin Kagamine!" Miku announced as she pulled me inside.

"Rin, these are the main nurses of Sakura Ward. They will tell you their names and family back round. Take a seat!"

Miku sat me down on the cushiony, blue chair, in the very middle of the circle. She then sat beside Luka.

I only saw one person that I knew. The green haired girl, but this time she didn't have an old man on a wheel chair.

"Lets start clockwise. I'll go first and Luka will be last! Okay, Rin, my name is Miku Hatsune! My parents died when I was little. A foster family adopted me but they had to move away. They couldn't take me with them. A woman from Crypton found me interesting and adopted me. I was trained to become a professional nurse and well...here I am!" Miku ended her biography with jazz hands.

The next girl looked a lot like Teto. She had hot pink hair, crimson eyes and rosy lips that were stretched into a big smile. She had an ahoge on her head, like Teto. Her uniform was the color of cherries.

"Ho~la~! I'm SF-A2/Miki Miyamoto! I have a younger sister, Momo. She is a secretary of the East Wing." Oh... "I have a single mother. My dad died when me and Momo were 15. I am close friends with Gumi and Ring!"

The next girl was the green haired one. The two sides of her hair was longer than the rest. The front was the longest and the back was the shortest. Red goggles dangled from her neck. She wore a green uniform. She had lime green eyes and French rose lips.

"I am Gumi, short for Megumi, Megpoid! I have two older brothers, Yuuma the oldest and Gumo the middle child. Both my parents are alive. They own the biggest farms in Europe. I am close friends with Miki and Ring."

The girl beside her smirked at me. Her hair was sky blue, her deep sky eyes danced in amusement and her amaranth pink lips drew into a straight line before talking. The color of her uniform was electric indigo.

"The name's Ring Suzune. I have a younger, 22 year old brother, Remy. Both parents alive who own a ski resort in Norway. Close friends with Miki and Gumi."

The girl sitting next to her had long, wavy, light blonde hair with a cat ears hairband. She also had dodger blue eyes and light pink lips. She had a pumpkin coloured uniform.

"I am SeeU Suzuki. I love cats! They are so Kawaii! I have an older brother called SeeWoo. My parents take care of endangered species so they're always out in business trips in Africa or South Amarica. I came from Korea. But I speak Japanese fluently. I am BFFs with Lola!"

The second last woman had the same aura as Luka. She has black chopped hair and ruby red eyes. She has a rather dark uniform. She wasn't emo or goth, she just looked very serious and grown up.

"Pleased to meet you, Kagamine-san. I am Lola Minami. My cousin Oliver Minami works as a doctor, here in Sakura Ward. You might stumble upon him every once in a while. I have a younger sister, Laila and both my parents work in a complicated lab underground Japan. I am _'Bffs'_ with SeeU."

Everybody turned their heads to Luka. The pinkette stood up and cleared her throat.

"As you already know, I'm Luka Megurine. The manager of Sakura Ward and a very close friend of Miku. I have an older brother, Luki and a younger sister, Lulu. My grandma lives with us and both my parents work for Crypton in different cities in Japan. Now, I'll let all of you bond before we get back to work."

**Third Person's POV**

All the girls lunged towards Rin. The blonde haired girl laughed alongside them as SeeU and Gumi cracked some jokes. Rin's homesickness melted away with the laughter. Lola's blank expression changed softer until she started giggling too.

Miku looked at Luka as if she's waiting for an approval. Luka nodded. Miku sat up from her chair and jumped onto Ring's back.

Luka glared around the room looking for anything suspicious. _They are watching her. They are watching Rin Kagamine._

_'Tch. The Council can't even trust the new comer.'_

Rin felt it too. Somebody is watching them. Or somebody is watching _her._

"Hey! Where is Rin's tickles?" Gumi wondered aloud. The other girls began mumbling between each other.

"Well, shall we find out?" SeeU asked with a mischievous grin.

Before Rin could even move an inch, everybody charged at her and began tickling her.

Rin laughed so hard her sides began to hurt.

Rin's laugh was like the sound of wind chimes. This caused Luka's stoic mask to crack.

A dark silhouette smirked at the sight. The person wandered around the dim room. The only light source came from the computer screen which had the main lounge of Sakura Ward on it.

Chuckling lightly, after seeing Luka Megurine's expression, he closed the computer making the whole room completely pitch black.

The person and Luka shared the same thought:

_'Rin Kagamine, the girl that would change everything.'_


	2. Crypton Private's Peeps!

**{Chapter 2: Crypton Private's Peeps.} **

**{Rin's POV}**

**{Two days later}**

"Are you ok, now?" I asked the middle aged man. Nodding, he took off his glasses and laid his head down.

"I'll give you some privacy..." I bowed my head and slowly exited the room. I closed the sliding door and wiped some sweat off my forehead.

"Rin-chan, are you ok?" SeeU walked by me, holding some towels in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I forced out a chuckle. "I just can't believe my patient is one of the editor's of _Boy Chase_."

"The manga?! What happened to him?"

I scratched the back of my head, sheepishly. "I honestly don't know. But I hope his injury won't slow down the next volume of Boy Chase."

"Ah, I love that series. Don't you?"

"Yup, yup!"

"Which volume are you on?"

"Four. You?"

"Three. I'm a slow reader."

"Then I'm not spoiling anything..."

"Awwww. Rinny~ Tell me if Mark finds out Jess's crush!"

"No..." SeeU made a puppy—wait, no—kitty face while leaning closer. My right eye twitched.

"Damn you, SeeU." Sighing, I pushed her away from my face. "Mark does find out and becomes jealous. He confronts Michael and asks him if likes Jess. Fans assume that Michael was lying when he said he didn't like her. Honestly I'd like to see Michael and Jess together. But Jess and Mark look good together, too."

SeeU's jaw had dropped to the floor.

"Ah! I can't believe it! Michael is really stupid. But I will stay devoted to MarkxJess!" SeeU exclaimed making a pose with bright red flames in the backround.

Tilting my head, SeeU coughed awkwardly and scratched her head. "...yeah. Anyway now you know all the main doctors right?"

SeeU looks around and her eyes land on the wall clock. "Oh fladoodles! I need to deliver these quick! Rin, Luka is holding a meeting in the lounge during lunch. See ya there!"

Briskly walking away, SeeU waved while her other arm supported the towels. She turned the corner, disappearing from my sight.

Ah, I can remember meeting those male doctors like it was yesterday...

Wait, didn't I meet them yesterday?!

**{FLASHBACK}**

_I stared at the white door, my palm sweating. "Are you nervous?" Miku asked as she popped up beside me. "Don't worry they don't bite! :3" _

_"Miku...I know..." I took a sharp breath. "...I-it's just all of them are male..."_

_Miku tilted her head, perplexed. "Did the male population decrease in the countryside?"_

_Simply nudging her on the head, I blushed. "There are guys! It's just that they have no appeal to me whatsoever. My grandma tells me the most attractive guy in the area was my brother, Len. God knows what that woman was suffering when she said that."_

_Miku half snickered. "Your brother is...ugly?"_

_"Miku! And besides... This is Tokyo! A lot of men here are attractive. I don't want to have a shotgun wedding!" _

_My friend chuckled. "No need to worry. They're pretty harmless." Miku shifted and stepped closer to the door. "Are you ready?"_

_She took my deep breath as a 'yes' and opened the door. Inside was...expected?_

_Different types of men sat around the room, simply chit chatting to each other._

_"Everyone! This is Kagamine Rin!" Miku announced catching their attention._

_"Konichiwa! I'm Kagamine Rin! Please take care of me!" Bowing down, the room filled with murmurs._

_"She's quite young..."_

_"What a cutie pa tootie!"_

_"More like a shortie."_

_Miku grinned and shot them a look. "Please introduce yourselves in order! ^_^"_

_They all sat down in front of me and Miku. "Now Rinny (Da hell?) will tell us more about herself then you all will start telling HER about YOU. After Rinny (seriously, what's up with that nickname?!) talks, Kaito goes next. The last person would be Leon!"_

_Miku finished her speech with another wave of her jazz hands and a slight bow. She scurried into a seat then gestured for me to speak._

_"Um... As you know I'm Rin Kagamine. I was a lucky winner of the lottery. I got dragged out my house, here I am, in a city like Tokyo. I have one brother, a grandma, two parents and one dog. Pleasure to work with you all." I ran to Miku and huddled beside her._

_Miku sat me down in the front (again) but this time she sat WITH me._

_The first dude stood up, fixed his navy blue hair then stared suggestively at me with his deep azure eyes. He looked smart in his white doctor's coat._

_"Rin-chan, I am the Head of the Doctors in Sakura. I am also Kaito Shion." This guy is indescribably handsome. He handed a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, with a wink. I unfolded it neatly and written in cursive writing was:_

_**Kaito Shion.**_

_**If there's any thing wrong baby, **_

_**I'll be there when nobody is. ;)**_

_**Call me, maybe? XXX-XXXXXX**_

_Miku peeked from behind, snatched it away, opened the window and threw it out. With a chuckle, she answered my question, "He's a ridiculous playboy..."_

_The next guy looked older, like Luka older. He didn't have his doctor's coat on meaning he was having his break. He had long, flowing purple hair that reached his waist. It was tied into a high ponytail. He looked very feminine. Like my brother. His eyes matched his hair._

_"Hello Kagamine-san. I am Kamui Gakupo. I work as Kaito's assistant. I have one sister, Gakuko. She doesn't live here, and is studying in The United States. Both my parents went to support her while handling their business in Europe and America. I look forward in getting to know you better."_

_Sitting down, Gakupo-san bowed his head. The guy beside him rolled his eyes and stood up. He had short brown hair. And dark misty eyes. His thin glasses made his aura grim and thick. _

_"Kagamine-san we have high expectations of you." So much for an introduction. "We hope you use your very few medical skills and try to achieve higher aptitude. As for me, I am Hiyama Kiyoteru. I am the doctor that sorts the files of patients and so on. I hope we become acquaintances during your time here but for now..." He paused at my intense glare. "Let's keep our distance."_

_Nobody dared speaking until the...'thing'? next to him stood up. It's gender was unknown to me. He was very, very, feminine looking, even though it had features of a young child, I knew it was older than me. It had short, silver hair and an ahoge stuck up top. What made me anxious was it's eyes. They were different colours. One was green, the other was blue. Freaky, but cool._

_"Utatane Piko. Male." He —not 'it'— retorted to my puzzled stares. "I'm an only child. I worked hard to get here while luck swept you up. I'm very envious, Kagamine-san but as Kiyoteru said, we expect a lot from you. Do not let us down."_

_He sat down while I processed everything he and Hiyama jerk said. Is everyone trying to pressure and put me down?!_

_The next guy was another feminine looking man, I knew he was guy from my experience with the other two men. He looked exactly like my brother. Except he didn't tie his hair up and his eyes were crimson._

_"Hi Rin-chan, I'm Hibiki Lui. Please call me Lui-kun. I'm half Chinese, half Japanese. I have an older sister, Luo. She has most of the Chinese blood and she looks a lot like my Mom, who has Chinese blood in her. Both my parents live away from Tokyo because they hate the noises. Luo lives a few blocks from the hospital and she's really busy, everyday. I hope we get assigned together on a patient."_

_Another freakish lookalike of my brother stood up as Lui-kun sat down. This guy looked familiar... He has messy blonde hair. He had bandages covering his left eye. His one remaining eye was the color of golden honey. _

_"Hi Rin-chan. Nice to meet you. I'm Minami Oliver. Welcome to Crypton Public! If you ever feel homesick, try to remember this is your new home. You might be wondering why I'm telling you this, and you probably can't believe it, but I know how you feel. I'm half English, half Japanese. That's why my accent's kinda weird. My cousin, Minami Lola, and I got enrolled to work here before I was even in university. My future was already decided for me and I felt relieved. Anyway, there is always an award for your courage and leaving your old life. I learned that first handedly."_

_The guys behind him bursted with gossip. _

_"It's obvious the nurses here completed his life."_

_"They completed mine."_

_"It's obvious which specific nurse he likes. The Neko addict."_

_"No duh."_

_"Poor kid, he's nothing like a man while Suzuki-san already had her transformation."_

_Oliver-kun turned around and shot them the most evilest glare ever. They fell silent after about an eternity passed._

_"Sit down Oliver-kun! Now Leon you're last!" Miku pulled a man out his seat, groaning at his weight._

_The guy's blonde hair framed his angelic face. His perfectly shaped iris eyes weren't lively but he still put effort in his introduction._

_"What's up Kagamine? Anyway I'm Tanaka Leon. Older sister, Lori. She's only two years older so I don't call her 'nii-san' or 'nii-chan'. She acts like she's the queen of the house even though she isn't, Mom is. Mom treats Dad like a servant, most of the time it's for pure torture or if she feels like it. I'm going to get this over and tell you before someone else tells you their messed up version, I used to date Lola Minami." I gasped, along with everybody else. "We broke up because we were both going to different universities and we were really busy so it ended. Now that came from me, don't believe anybody's version. Mine's the truth."_

_Leon ended his introduction with a simple glance at the other doctors then walked out the room. The door slammed shut with a __Bang!_

_Silence drifted around the room. Miku nibbled on her lip and stood up from her chair._

_"Thanks boys! Please carry on what you were doing before!" Miku pushed me out the room. Before closing the door, she whispered, "Tell me what happens later."_

**{END OF FLASHBACK}**

So my visitation made the rest of that day awkward. Yesterday I spotted Leon sitting on a bed, in an empty room.

I felt extremely guilty then made a lame excuse about my homesickness rising again so I went home early.

"Rin, are you headed to the lounge too?" Ring Suzune stood in front of me, breaking my train of thoughts and flashbacks. She grinned wryly as my head bobbled up and down. "Let's go together!"

We went past a couple corridors and stopped in front of the usual green door. Ring twisted the handle and walked in, with me close behind.

A desk stood at the side. Luka sat behind it, massaging her forehead. Miku sat next to her with a worried expression. Everyone else sat in a row of chairs, at the front. I rushed to my seat whilst Ring calmly walked to her's. Apparently me and Ring were late.

"Luka," Miku tapped the pinkette's arm gently, "everyone is here."

Luka snapped her head up and glared at us. She sighed and her expression softened. It looked like she was struggling to keep her inner demon inside.

Luka stood up and slammed her fists into the table. Red liquid flowed out her knuckles. "Luka, be careful!" Miku charged at Luka with a first aid kit.

The pinkette swatted her away. "Stop Miku, I will take care of it later." She turned to us. "The Council sent a letter in this morning. It said that Sakura Ward was out of order. To sum it up, the Council doesn't know hard work when they see it. Now they are sending three nurses and three doctors, from Private, here to keep us in check." I'm pretty sure I heard _'jerks'_ at the end of her sentence.

"So, we have to show the Council and those six Private people that Sakura Ward has hard working staff and has the right to keep its title as one of the first wards in Crypton Public/Private!" Luka's anger and determination mixed together making her expression unknown.

Luka stormed out the lounge, Miku catching up to her, still holding the first aid kid.

"The Council doesn't trust us." Gumi stated with a glum look.

"Well, we don't trust them, either." SeeU remarked, making everyone feel better. I didn't know why the Council wouldn't trust these people unless...they're cannibals! Nah, just kidding. I doubt ANY one of them are man eaters.

We walked out as Miki made a face that made me choke on my own saliva and laughter.

* * *

After lunch, we headed down to a meeting hall so we can meet the new people. Anxiety and adrenaline swirled inside my stomach. Miki held onto Gumi's hand, Gumi held on Ring's, Ring held onto me, I held onto SeeU's and she squeezed Lola's.

Luka and Miku were nowhere to be found. Lola assumed they went ahead.

We saw the group of the main doctors enter the meeting hall at another entrance.

We were seated in random places so I sat next to Lui and Lola. Lui was completely different from yesterday. He wore this serious mask and stared straight ahead at the front. Lola did the same. I mimicked their actions and stared ahead. I kept fidgeting with my fingers,and played with my feet.

Okay, adrenaline tank empty. Nervousness tank, over 100,000.

After what seemed like a million minutes later Kaito, Gakupo, Luka and Miku stepped in front.

"Thank you for coming here even though you all have a busy schedule. Now lets stop chitter chatting and introduce our new staff. Come in, please~!" At the beginning of Miku's speech didn't sound like her, until the end.

Three females and three males walked into the front, from the side door.

"Hello I am Lenka Kagami. I am an only child. Please take care of me." The girl had long, blonde, wavy hair tied into a high ponytail. She had cerulean eyes that matched my twin brother's and I nearly gasped. She looked exactly like my bro!

"Honoured to meet the whole Sakura team. Two siblings, a young girl and an older brother. Akita Neru, please take care of me." The next girl had her light orange hair tied to the side and she was texting on her phone. Her fingers flew around the gadget, making me dizzy. Her amber eyes didn't leave the phone.

"Fujita Rinto. Unfortunately, I'm an only child. Glad to be here." This was a male speaking now. His appearance was creepier than Lenka-chan's! Add a bow, make his hair longer, lose his male features and he would look like me! I already get scared when I look at Len!

"Honne Dell. Don't bother me, I won't bother you and your face won't get harmed. Besides that, lets work hard so we won't get our arses kicked out, ne?" He had slightly darker, silver hair. He reeked of ashes and burned wood. His eyes were cloudy, cool gray coloured.

"Shion Akaito. My brother is Shion Kaito. Shall we work or get fired? Let's take the first option, yes?" What is up with these _'work hard or get out'_ jokes? They're not very funny, either. Akaito looked like Kaito. Had the same features but Akaito was older. The redhead had a striking patch of crimson hair on his head. He had scarlet eyes that screamed 'arrogant butthead alert'.

"Masuda Lily. Manager of Sakura Ward in Crypton Private. I'll keep everyone and everything in order. I don't take excuses. We'll keep Crypton's reputation at its highest." This woman had this fierce aura around her. Her straight blonde hair was tied into a tight, high ponytail. She wore little makeup but wore a thick mask that kept her real emotions from showing. Deep blue eyes that made nothing but a glare. Lips that frowned so low that it was about to fall off her face.

But what caught my attention was all these negative emotions wasn't targeted at us. But at a certain someone. It was directed to Luka's stoic face.

It wasn't a friendly glare. Or a teasing glare. It wasn't a I-hate-everyone glare. It was a glare that enemies, rivals, opponents, criminals, foes and competitors shared. Exchanged. Glares that held more than just a simple pint of dislike. Glares that were loaded with hatred, bad words and horrible memories. Glares that held dark secrets that make you shudder and cry for your mother.

I thought the most horrible glare Luka gave to someone was that perverted teenager who was his visiting grandpa. He flipped Luka's dress high and Luka gave him a glare and a beating no one could forget.

But the glare Luka wore was much more than the one Luka had the other time. This made me curious on what made them hate each other so much that they would tear each other's heads apart.

* * *

**A pretty intense ending, ne? As you know Luka and Lily are rivals. At what? Find out soon ;)**

**Boy Chase isn't a real manga. Well, not that I know of. It's just this made up fictional manga I made up for this story.**

**Sorry, no Mikuo in this chapter :( But do not fear, Mikuo's debut will be in chapter three so stick around for that! ^_^**

**I'm going to update my other stories next so you have to wait until the next chapter, my dear readers! May you never leave this story!**


	3. The Encounter

**{Chapter 3: The Encounter}**

**{Rin's POV}**

**{Two days later}**

_'Mou yukiba ga nai wa'_

"Ugh..."

_'kono koi no netsuryou'_

"..."

_'AAAAAHHHHHHHH!'_

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Falling of my bed face first onto my yellow carpet. Cursing, I stood up and grabbed the dreaded item. Dropping it in total shock, written in red pixel numbers was: 9:45.

_9:45._

I was supposed to wake up an hour ago!

Jumping up, I straightened my bed, failing at throwing the clock back at the table and leaping into bathroom.

While brushing my teeth, I used my multitasking skills and made coffee. I hopped back to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth. I ran back to my bedroom and threw out some random outfit.

I slid into my clothes, styled my hair, got my bag and coffee then sprinted out the door. After locking the door, I zoomed down the stairs because elevators are slow and ran out the building.

After meeting Neru, Lily, Lenka, Akaito, Dell and Rinto we walked back to the ward and continued on working.

I didn't see much of Lily or Akaito, maybe they were busy? Lenka is a really nice person but every time I try to talk to her she would make an excuse and run away.

Neru isn't...sociable? She doesn't talk a lot and sticks to Lily or Lenka. Her best friend is her phone. I thought the nurses in Private would be stuck-ups but it turns out they're the complete opposite!

Dell smokes daily and my grandpa used to do too so I was quickly used to being around Dell. Well, my grandpa died of lung cancer, just as grandma predicted but you know..._hopefully_ history won't repeat itself!

Rinto, the guy that looks like me is always staring at me. And vice versa. Maybe the both of us are sharing the same thought, _'We're not related! Why do we lookalike?!'_

Maybe I ate too many oranges because I see an unconscious guy on the path walk, just laying there. People walked by him like he was grass or...something!

As a nurse, I felt obligated to pick him up and bring him to the hospital. I knelt down, wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hoisted him up.

_Fudge! What did this guy eat?! _

I began walking whilst half carrying this stranger. A woman walked past us and sneered.

How rude. Can't she see this guy needs help?!

More likely, I need help CARRYING him.

As we trudged along, I looked closely at his appearance. He had a large batch of teal hair that was ruffled on the edges. His clothes were torn and so not this season. His eyes were closed so I couldn't see what color they were.

As I entered the East Wing, Teto and Momo gave me an odd look. I replied with a weak smile and continued dragging the man's body.

When we got into the elevator, a strict looking man gave me a confused, _'what the hell'_ look. I just smiled, making him go angry mode.

"Don't get cocky kid, don't just bring in _rubbish_ like him." He warned and flipped his short hair like a girl. When we got to the fourth floor, I turned around, tiptoed to his height and swatted my hair at his ugly face.

I ran into the ward before he could go beast mode on me.

"Well, look who it is. The janitor, bringing in _more_ scum." Hiyama jerk walked by with Piko-kun beside him. The silver haired boy gave me a hard stare and followed Hiyama jerk.

"Hi Rinny-chan, you came pretty late-" Miku's jaw dropped as she saw me. "R-rinny-chan, there's a pedo bear on you!" Miku screamed and kicked the man off my shoulders.

"Stop Miku! He's unconscious and NOT a pedo." I defended and carried him up.

"Oh really?" Miku placed her finger on her lips in a thoughtful way. "Bring him in!" She showed the terrified secretary the guy then both of us brought him into an empty room.

Miku plopped him on the bed and smirked at her strength.

"I'll get a non-busy doctor to take care of this patient with you Rin-chan! For now stay with him."

Nodding, Miku skipped out the room whilst wearing a blinding beam on her face.

Now that I realise it, carrying this _fatso_ was hard work... I'll just close my eyes and lay my head here.

Hmm, oranges...

* * *

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin!" Like a broken record, Ring called out my name as I jerked up from my wonderland.

I sat up groggily, and with a croaked voice, I asked. "Yeah?"

"Luka wants to talk to you in her office." Ring gave me a pitiful stare and I knew I was gonna die. So this is how it feels when you're called to the principal's office!

"Wait, Rin!" Ring cried and stopped me from leaving, "You have a bit of dry drool here." The bluenette pointed to the corner of my lips.

Blushing like an idiot, I quickly rubbed it off with my sleeve.

"Good Luck, Rin." Ring whispered as I left the room.

I have to admit, I've only been in trouble a couple of times in my life. And most of those times were because of Len and his deranged brain. I'm a troublemaker, yes, but I hate getting my punishment.

Like who wouldn't want to be stuck in a room filled with future criminals and getting a lecture from your parents including a grounded for two months ticket?

A white creamy door stood in front of me with a sign, in it written in big black letters on the front read:

**MANAGER'S OFFICE**

I'm a wimp, sure, but that creeped me out. All the lights in the corridor were off, too!

I knocked lightly while I mentally prepared my will.

* * *

All my savings won't go to Len, but my dog, Orange. I love oranges and Orange. Mom, Dad, I wasn't the one who broke grandma's vase on Thanksgiving, it was Orange. Please forgive her.

Aoki Lapis, I agree with the whole school you DO look like a fairy because of your height. You will always be my best friend and we will meet again in the afterlife.

Avanna, I hope you get back to Ireland somehow. At least I don't get to see you leave Japan. You parents must be so worried about you but lucky for you, Aoki's parents know an Irish/Japanese man! You will always be Japanese in my heart and when you return to Ireland, remember me and Aoki!

I hate you Len, for everything. For dressing up as me in Halloween, for putting a stink bomb in one of my sleepovers, for letting your friends break my dolls, for shaving half of Orange's fur off, for telling on me, for lying and most of all, for not being here, when I need you to die in my place.

Mom, Dad, Grandma. Make sure Len doesn't do ANYTHING to Orange.

Farewell world, oranges, Orange, Aoki, Avanna, Len, Mom, Dad, Grandma, Miku, Neru, Lily, Lenka, Gumi, Miki, SeeU, Ring, Lola, Kaito, Gakupo, Dell, Rinto, Akaito, Hiyama Jerk, Piko, Lui, Oliver, Leon, serious guy, Teto, Momo, rude woman, all the animals on the farm and Crypton Public.

**P. S**. I always hated Hiyama Jerk- Me.

**P. S. S.** Bye to my murderer too.

_May I rest in peace, Kagamine Rin._

* * *

"Come in!" I gulped as I turned the door handle and walked inside the dreaded room. Luka's office was...normal.

It was simple. A desk with a chuck load of papers, one main chair, two front chairs, a plant in the corner, some medical awareness posters and a cute, pink, little octopus chibi statue on her desk.

Luka sat there, all dressed up like a grown woman.

"Take a seat, Rin." Not wasting any more time, I scampered to a chair.

"Rin, have you heard any..._rumours_ lately?" Luka asked and began to orbit the room.

"N-no..." I stared down at my shoes.

"Well, there is a rumour going around that a leader of a notorious gang went missing after he got beaten up by some outlaws. Everybody is suspecting weird looking men or strangers that look...scruffy. The gang is looking for their leader and is terrorising every town and city, looking for him. We don't want them to come here, right?"

"N-no..."

"Then here you are, without your appropriate uniform on, dragging an unconscious guy from wherever."

"Wait, you think that this guy is the leader?!" I snapped my head up and stared into Luka's emotionless eyes.

"Not exactly, but if he is, this whole thing would damage both the reputation of Sakura and Crypton! Many people would lose their jobs here in the ward! We don't want that happening, no?" Luka remarked with a stale frown.

"No, but what if he isn't?! Wouldn't that be kicking out a fellow citizen?!" I stared at her hard, making sure she regrets this decision.

"Rin, you have been living in fairy land for too long. Face reality, everybody would do anything to survive. They don't care, the Council doesn't care. Don't look at me like that, Rin, I don't give a truckload of tuna about rumours and I think it's wrong too but what can we do, we're nothing but mere puppets of society. In reality people play each other, that's why Crypton prevents love."

Before I could give Luka a reply, the door of her office flew open with Lola at the door.

"Rin-san, the man is awake. He is SeeU's, Oliver's and your patient. Please come with me."

I grabbed my stuff and stood up. I took a brief glance at Luka who stood there, pressuring me.

Before my body could leave the room, Luka called out, "Make the right choice, Kagamine. Don't take the path that makes you happy but the path that's right."

I glared at myself and made sure I was doing the right thing.

I was, _wasn't I?_

* * *

"He's suffering amnesia and his past was erased. He will slowly retrieve it but for now he only knows common ways to live like stand, walk, jump eat etc. He knows himself and other stuff like buildings, the damage only affected his work, past life and memories. That's all." Oliver finished with a sigh.

"What a troublesome guy..." I look back at the guy who stared at me with wide, aqua eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked and sat next to him.

"Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo."

I glanced at Miku who sat in a chair, at the corner of the room. She played with her fingers and looked like she was suffering a lot of stress.

SeeU stood by me while Oliver leaned back on the wall, watching me.

"Your age?"

"28."

"Hair color?"

"Teal."

"Eye color."

"Turquoise."

"Family?"

"None."

I sat back and heaved a sigh.

"May I ask, who are you?" Mikuo asked with mild interest.

"My name is Kagamine Rin. I'm going to be your nurse."

"Why? I'm not hurt."

"Actually, Rinny found you on the path, unconscious. You had minor injuries and a tiny thing that requires stitching. I'm Suzuki SeeU, I'm your nurse too."

"Oh... Who's she?" Mikuo pointed at Miku who jumped at the mention of her being.

"I'm Hatsune Miku! Assistant of the manager of this ward. Fellow nurse." I raised an eyebrow as Miku sat back in her chair. Wouldn't there be more of her introduction?

Oliver came over and recited Mikuo's schedule for the next two months.

I smiled happily, knowing I was taking the right path.

**Third Person's POV**

Miku sat back and watched. She was shocked to see someone look so much like her. When she first saw Rin walk in with Mikuo, Miku freaked.

They looked alike, they had identical names, they're backrounds was equal.

Miku shuddered. She missed her adoptive Mom who died before she graduated university. She missed her foster family who moved to America, leaving her. They weren't her true family, and without them she was nobody.

She had to help Mikuo. He could be the missing piece of her past. What happened to her family? What happened to their family? What if they were related and was separated from each other.

She needed to know. Miku needed the girls help and the guys help. She's not letting the Council get in the way of her plan. She's going to use the key, to unlock the door of answers.

Miku is going to need Rin's help to bring back the past demons within Mikuo.

* * *

**Short chapter, but here is Kuo!**

**Miku's not really the Mary-Sue we know, ne?**

**Can anyone guess which song was Rin's alarm? The screaming was a hint. ;)**

**AliasStars: I know, right? All the characters make me dizzy DX. I don't like Mary-Sues either but every story has one so we can never avoid them. Mikuo's debut wasn't as spectacular as I wanted. But hopefully the next chapter would show more.**

**Sadly, my other stories need more love, so I have to update them. But I'll update this story sooner or later, so do not fear!**


	4. The Girl's Night Out

**I haven't updated for two months (or more) because I only write when inspired and when I had planned out what's going to happen in the next chapter. The whole reason why is probably because I had a major writer's block... oh well.**

**By the way, Rin's alarm is...'Love is War'. Thanks to anyone who tried! :3**

* * *

**{Chapter 4: The Girl's Night Out}**

**{Rin's POV}**

**{The Next Day...}**

OH. MY. GOD. Mikuo is like a little, snotty, 5 year old spoilt brat that is way too evil to be an actual human being. Thats how it was, from what I can tell. It seems like Mikuo instantly recovered after the little scene in the last chapter. Here's a quick follow up:

"Well, where's my room service?" Mikuo asked as Oliver scribbled down a report on his thick, navy notebook. My smile had turned upside down as SeeU shot me a panicked look. And then that little twerp (aka _Oliver_) just slid out the room, a 'yolo' smirk on his weasel-like face.

The tealette stretched his whole body across the bed, making the provided bed sheets fall onto the floor. Being a lazy buttface, he didn't pick it up. SeeU rushed to the sheet's aid and tucked it back into place. Mikuo sat back and smirked.

**EVIIIIIILLLLLL Buttface.**

"No room service. We can only escort you to the cafeteria for patients." I said, masking my distaste with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Mikuo hmphed, crossing his arms over his chest; pouting. Is he somehow related to Hiyama?

That wasn't even the beginning of this horrible nightmare.

**1)** He placed a worm (I don't know where he got it) in SeeU's hair and didn't tell her until Miki noticed and informed the blonde. SeeU has some sort of insect-phobia or something because she freaked out causing her to collapse.

**2)** He feigned a heart attack and nearly made SeeU perform CPR on him. Luckily Oliver stopped her and pulled out those electric shockers, lowering it down to Mikuo's heart region until he sat up, proclaiming it was a trick and he had deceived them all. SeeU has always been a friendly type of person but I guess, ever since then, Mikuo just couldn't make it on the list.

**3)** He told Oliver that I had an eneey weeny crush on him and offered to share his knowledge on girls, to Oliver. That didn't end well, for Oliver suddenly came up to me, said he couldn't return my feelings and the both of us got embarrassed because I never confessed plus it was another trick set up by Mikuo! EEVVVVIIIIILLLLL.

You know what? That was the past (which all happened on one day —_—') and I really don't want to remember it. Plus there was much more horrifying things that had happened. Isn't a little peace here and there allowed for me? But I guess that's too much to ask for because—

"Oi! Rin! No slacking off!" Mikuo called out, clicking his fingers with an impatient look, "they don't pay ya for nothing!"

I twisted my head to him, eyes narrowed in the most hateful way. "I don't get payed to be a dog, either!"

At that moment it was my turn to watch over Mikuo. Oh the horrors.

"Well, Rinny," And then somehow I was at his bedside, "you're not some any old dog, you are MY DOG. Ok?" Sweet smile and flowers rotating around his fugly face.

Well, I—wait, did he just call me an old dog?!

"Bullcrap!" I yell and stormed out the room. Ugh. Kill me and roast me over a fire. Just do it and hand me over to KFC already.

The hallway was a little crowded because it was early April and summer is just a few weeks away and well, all the patients that had serious swine flu cases are starting to go home now.

Nevertheless, I spotted a familiar hyperactive green haired friend of mine sliding through the crowd holding a thin, colourful sheet of paper in her waving hands.

"Rin-chan Now!" (A/N:coughsongreferencecough)She screeched and slammed the paper on my face. People stared as Gumi took it back and smiled widely, her clueless innocence irritating me.

"We're having lunch in the third lounge, 'k? And to answer your question, the main lounge is being used by Luka. Noone knows why! May the odds be in your elephants, Rin-chan!" And floated away like a cloud.

May the odds be in my elephants? What.

I rubbed my sore face. Since when was Gumi's hand so hard?

The paper looked like a poster up close: advertising a place. But it was basically shoved in my face so it was all blurred. It had a black small stage in the middle, a punk band rocking out, a purple lighted bar in the corner, tables lined up against the wall and people dancing their brains out. Written in big grey letters, at the top, said: TOO MUCH STRESS ON YOUR MIND? COME TO THE NEWLY OPENED CLUB, THE MONSTER'S DEN AND ROCK OUT ALL NIGHT LONG!

It also said something about extra rooms for overnight stays, the address and high security. It's not that surprising for Gumi to have such a thing. I mean seriously, why wouldn't she have it?

"Oh Rinny-chan~~!" A deep voice forced on a falsetto, sing songed from the devil's room, "Where are you~? I'm still waiting, you know~!"

I guess I couldn't stay away from strangling the guy's head off. Before I knew it, my feet, that apparently had a mind of its own, walked back into the cursed buttface's room.

All the while, saying, "DON'T CALL ME RINNY, DAMNIT."

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

"So I was like; 'Shut up and take ma money, man!' But he fainted so I ran out before anyone got the wrong idea..." Megumi Megpoid chuckled at the end of her normal(?) story.

Miki Miyamoto's, the other girl's best friend, eyes widened. "So...basically you stole a packet of gummy bears and a few carrots, why?" She had been listening to how her friend's other day had gone, but, she didn't know it would turn out to be a mini crime confession!

And why did the girl need to rob when her parents sold their own carrots and, maybe, had a convenient packet of gummy bears somewhere? Was robbing such a necessity? For the old shopkeeper's sake, she didn't need to rob and give someone a heartattack! Has the green haired girl forgotten she is a daughter of a wealthy couple?! Or, she took some shady candy from a stranger...

"Isn't it obvious, Miki? I was starving—no, I was perished, underfed, malnourished, undernourished, weakened, famished, ravenous—I could've eaten a freaking army of fat horses!"

**CONCLUSION:** So she was that hungry and all she bought—_stole_—was some gummy bears and a bundle of carrots...

_I doubt she was that hungry..._

Just when Miki was about to scold her friend, the door to the third lounge creaked open revealing a silent, deathly looking Rin wearing a peeved glare, resting its dislike towards—Gumi.

"Yo Megpoid!" Rin called out, leaning lazily on the wall of the room for support, arms over her chest, "come 'ere!"

Not startled by her sudden appearance and obvious restless aura, Gumi stood up calmly and silently to her. Miki could only let her eyes follow.

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

The blonde frowned. "So, I've been waiting the whole morning to ask you some questions that I hope you'd answer, truthfully..."

"Such as..." The greenette beckoned her to continue (and to stop being _unbelievably vague_) whilst a stretched bright smile danced on Gumi's face. _'How could she smile like she doesn't see Rin's frustration?'_ Miki thought, wondering why she is friends with an dense hypocrite.

"First off, why are we having lunch here?! We have a massive, roomy cafeteria that can hold an entire primary school inside! Second, why did you shove an artificial tree on my face! Is that some kind of foreign greeting?! If you don't know, your hand is like a piece of iron. It did not help with the whole shove shove shove shove used-to-be-a-bird's-home at my face! Why?! Why, woman, why?!" Rin was on her knees now.

"Cafeterias? **PFT**, who needs 'em? Artificial tree? Ha! Nice. No, not a foreign greeting at all. (Btw, isn't that kinda rude, anywayz?) My hand is like, what?! Hahahahaha! Screw Iron Man, I have an IRON HAND! PFT, hahahaha. *sigh* I'm so awesome... Shove shove shove...shove...doesn't that sound a little wrong to you? Bwuhahahahaha, oh my god," Gumi wiped a glittering tear. "used-to-be-a-bird's-home? Hahahahahaha, that's so original... My, why, thank you. Am I a pretty woman to you, _Rin-kun~?_"

Gumi playfully leaned in, her French pink lips puckered. Seeing Rin's horrified expression, she backed away; laughing.

"Not funny..." The blonde mumbled on the ground, wiping sweat off her forehead.

As Gumi sat back in her white fluffy armchair, SeeU, Lola, a glum Miku and a hopeless looking Ring (who was patting Miku's back), entered the room.

"Miku-chan!" Miki cried in alarm jumping up onto her feet. The three girls crowded around the tealette.

"I'm fine guys! Seriously, can't I have my lunch peacefully?" Miku said, swatting Gumi, Rin and Miki away.

"Now, now. No losing tempers—"

Miku cut SeeU off. "I did not lose my temper! Can't a girl have some personal—"

"We came here for: **1) **Because Gumi-chan called us over, and since we are her friends we gladly came, right? **2) **The lounge is invalid at the moment. Lily, Luka, Kaito and Akaito are holding some kind of meeting." Hearing this Miku discreetly turned her head.

"Ah! Now I understand!" Gumi proclaimed. "Luka-nee didn't want Miku in the meeting because it was private! Since Luka-nee and Miku-chan are best-o's, Miku couldn't accept it!" Gumi obviously hit a nerve for said girl had crouched down in the corner, a thick aura surrounding her soulless body.

Lola hoisted her up over her shoulder, emotionless like always. Miku's soul was slipping away and two crosses had replaced Miku's eyes.

"She'll be fine! I brought Miku-Miku's bentou with roasted fresh leeks inside. I know she can't resist~." Like SeeU had said, Miku did have a bentou and she happily took it and ate it.

Except the depressed girl crawled back to the corner, catching dust bunnies whilst eating.

Everyone took out their own lunches.

Rin, who had yet to go to the market, could only spare a sandwich from the hospital's vendor machines, two oranges and a bottle of water.

Gumi brought carrot pie, carrot juice and carrot candy. Plus an impossible amount of candy. Carrot-y. A healthy (?) diet. More like, healthy (not) obsession.

Miki took a whole box of cherries, a ham baguette and fresh milk.

Ring who wasn't very picky, brought a homemade sushi deluxe box, portable tea and a fresh picked cabbage.

SeeU had a steaming hot ramen bowl **(source:kitty magic)**, sweet pumpkin filled cream puffs, pumpkin pie moulded as a cat's head and a litre of water.

Like Ring, Lola wasn't that picky either and made a normal traditional japanese meal. It wasn't that surprising, though. Plain Onigiri, a portable bowl filled with udon noodles inside, a 'fun-sized' handy container with mini slices of raw fish and a cappuccino.

At the same time, all the girls clasped their hands and yelled, "THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" Then basically ripped the latter apart with their mouths.

"Hey, Gumi, didn't you have to announce something?" Ring reminded, ripping off a cabbage leaf. Gumi sat up happily, as always, looking like she was over the moon.

"Oh yah! Guys listen up!" Gumi popped the 'p', taking a bite off her organic carrot. "Can't we listen while eating?" Miki groaned slouching in her seat, a cherry stem flying along her mouth as she talked.

"Doesn't really matter." Everybody else continued eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Go on..." Rin urged, peeling off the skin of the orange, her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Well, I have this cousin, who was unemployed for six months straight, finally found a job! He became the bouncer of the newly opened night club: Monster's Den! And it's his first shift tonight...and I want all of us to go there, you know, to support him!" Gumi beamed into the awkward silence that followed her announcement.

The other girls slowed down their dining, wide eyed.

"A night club...?" Those two words tasted funny in Miki's mouth. And it wasn't the cherries.

"I've been to a night club before, no regrets..." Ring haughtily smirked at herself, nobody dared asking her about the experience.

"Wait...Gumi-san, your cousin—Why didn't he seek help from your relatives?" Lola asked with a serious gaze.

"He is Mama's younger brother's son. Satsuda. Gero Satsuda, that's my Coucou's (Translation: Cousin's) name! Satsuda used to be a name of a wealthy family who owned millions of farms in tropical countries and was familiar with all the foreign shippers of the world. That's why Mama was allowed to marry Papa!"

And it suddenly turned into a biography.

"But the Satsuda's only ever had daughters as their blood related children so they adopted a son. His name was George, or Geo for short. Geo did not live up to his family's expectations and was secretly shunned by everyone. When Mama's parents died, the Satsuda's company fell. By then all the daughters of the family had married, ditching their maiden name, Satsuda."

"Geo, who was a male, had to keep his surname. Even though Satsuda became the name of many headlines around the world, Geo never hated his surname. He lived his life to the fullest. He loved, married and had a son, Gero Satsuda, my coucou! But, Maria Belgarde, Uncle George's French lover, died young in a tragic train accident. Geo-Geo mourned, but did not falter. Mama, who barely got accepted into the Megpoid's care, was the closest to Geo and wished to help him. I didn't like the way Mama didn't even bother helping Uncle just so she could remain acceptable enough to be Papa's wife." Gumi let out a disgusted sigh.

"The sad thing is: the hero has to die in some part of the story, right? The time dawned upon Geo and he died too. He didn't commit suicide nor died in an accident, he died trying to raise his son. By that time Gero was 12 and I was 7. I met him accidentally in a candy store, he was begging for work; such a pitiful sight. I took him in, since the mansion I lived in at that time had millions of empty rooms, and introduced him to Mama, Papa and, I regret showing him to this one person, GrandMama."

"Mama and Papa showed fear on their faces whilst a disgusted face was worn on Grandmama's. It turns out Gero never knew about being related to the Megpoids in any way because I believe that Uncle felt betrayed by Mama so he never told him about her, or his other sisters. I was stubborn and angry about the fact that Mama was willing to throw him out on the streets to rot, just because he held the surname Satsuda. So I told her (actually, more like yelled) that ever since she was a child she bore the name Satsuda and that she should go rot in the streets too."

Gumi chuckled softly and continued. "Me and Mama forgave each other but she never looked at Gero respectfully or lovingly. It took awhile until Grandmama agreed into helping Gero with his education and fees until he became 18. But the problem was, Gero was like his father. He got average grades but nothing out of the ordinary. You could say he was mediocre. In an attempt to become successful: he joined a dojo, an art club, a book club, a drama club, a soccer and american football team, a hockey team, for freaks sake, he even joined the fashion industry! That's how hardworking he was. The only thing he ever managed to complete was karate and American football. He could've been an athlete but he has this ridiculous amount of stage fright and would hate to join the Olympics. What a cow. He became the Karate Sensei's apprentice for two years until he tried to become a chef. He failed at that, too."

"Gero then became a bodyguard of a retired young actress but that snot rag called him a pedo so he got kicked out. His friend suggested boxing, but as I said before, his stage fright overcame all. He worked at several places but never stayed a month. He then went abroad to study as a scientist in Canada and came back when he was 25. Before I continue, just to let you guys know, I was his closest relative/friend so we always kept in touch. Well, he wasted five years in America—because, even though he was a great scientist—surprisingly—and was recommended to be a professor, his freakin stage fright came again and he wet himself. A 25 year old professor, wetting himself. It was hilarious! But Gero couldn't go back, not with his pride shattered. So he stayed low and became a bartender. But the bar closed down so he needed a new job then Monster's Den opened up and they needed a bouncer, so they took him in! Like who wouldn't want a buff, ex-karate apprentice, ex-footballer, smart ex-scientist, a heavy stage fright sufferer, an ex-bodyguard, a single lonely mateless manchild, a pants wetter, a fail cook, a Satsuda and a _Hello Kitty Fan?!_"

"So lets all go tonight!" Gumi finished leaving the other girls dumbfounded.

That's when Lola started clapping slowly. "Long live Satsuda." And a tear slid down all their cheeks.

"So we're going?"

"Oh hell yes."

"At last, I have found another one of my kind; A NEKO ADDICT. YAY."

"Hm, a scientist..." Lola mumbled, stroking her chin; thoughtfully.

"SO WE'RE ALL GOING, RIGHT?!" Gumi repeated, raising her voice.

"FOR THE SAKE OF THE IDEA OF YOU SHUTTING UP, YES."

* * *

Rin glared angrily in her closet. She stood like that for a few minutes in her duck printed, blue pyjama bottoms and a white tank top. She had nothing 'funky' to wear to the night club. Why did she agree to go in the first place? Night clubs were places filled with regret.

Oh yeah, she wanted to meet this coucou of Gumi's.

But was it worth it? Yes, yes it is.

That's when the annoying sound of a herd of elephants running across glass (aka her doorbell) rang loudly around her room. This wasn't helping her mood at all.

Shuffling across her spongy, fluffy and orange carpet—she reached her front door, the horrible sound of her doorbell rocking her ears dry.

Rin immediately regret opening the door.

A too-happy Gumi stood in front of everyone else, leaning forward towards the door. Her eyes were huge and curious. Gumi had her hair tied back in a small ponytail, the front sides left untouched. She wore a simple knee-high camouflage printed trousers, a sparkly t-shirt with a black backround and jet black converse.

Miki stood a little bit further from the door, to the left. She looked extremely agitated and restless. A blue star hairclip pulled back the bangs from her face. A white sleeveless dress was wrapped around her tiny structure. Dark blue and baby pink frills swung at the edge of the dress including the chest area. Her feet were slipped into beet red ugg boots.

Ring and Miku was standing beside each other, hands tightly knotted. The bluenette slouched against the railing opposite to Rin's front door, her crooked, haughty, signature smirk in action. Ring's hair was styled into a sloppy French braid. Ring wore what looked like an over-sized electric blue t-shirt that hung so loose, it'd probably meet the Titanic underwater. Underneath, she wore a black tank top to cover more skin. She wore black tights, and denim shorts on top. Overall she wore a furry short-cut blazer. Plus her white ankle strap heels.

Miku wore a mint green pencil skirt and a creamy blouse with black web prints on it. Her feet was slipped into Persian green 'Mary Janes', her hair flying in the wind, the tips curled and her bangs hanging. Although Miku looked extremely cute and innocent in the outfit, her glum aura and tired appearance was what gave off a _'Back Away, Can't You See I'm Not In The Mood?' _feeling.

SeeU was in a pair of navy cowboy jeans, a midnight blue and silvery grey checkered levis top and a pair of leather tyre boots. SeeU, happy and pretty as always, had her hair in a high ponytail; her blonde bangs covering half her eyes.

And surprisingly—Neru Akita and Lenka Kagami stood at the very back, their expressions mixed.

Neru wore a blood red wavy sleeveless top, black leggings and high black platform heels. The blonde had a black leather jacket over her medium long shoulders, her right hand clutching a black purse with plastic gold layered on the surface. Her long dirty blonde hair was shoved into a side bun, clipped down by bobby pins. A scowl—that was _shockingly dazzling_ on her—was glued on her rage-filled face.

Lenka's cobalt yellow hair was swept up neatly and tied high, about the height of her ear line. A Paris green tank top was clothed over her torso, her shoulders blades exposed thanks to the unusual design at the back, the holes for her arms wider than general. Her legs were stuffed inside dark denim skinny jeans, her small feet cuddling tightly the plain asparagus green ballerina flats. Above all Lenka wore a military styled long coat, that was the shade of fern green. Lenka had a timid, shy expression that was covered by a hesitant smile; that shook due to the wind.

"Woah," Rin jumped, feeling the night wind on her pale skin, "what's up with today's weather?" Nobody answered, only the sound of chattering teeth was heard.

"C-c-c-can we come in?" Miki asked, covering her arms. Rin's mouth drooped a little, but nodded and opened the door wider.

The group of girls walked inside from the loft's platform, and into Rin's apartment.

"Wow, nice place you've got here." Ring observed, looking from box to box that was lined up against the sky blue painted wall. SeeU happily hopped over some discarded magazines, Gumi sat down on the white couch while taking glances, Miki lay her head on a pillow; the rest of her body spread on a green beanbag, Miku wandering absently around the built in kitchen, Ring hopped atop a stack of leaning boxes, Neru re-entering the living room/kitchen from the toilet and Lenka admiring the few pictures in the area.

"Where's Lola?" Rin asked, looking from the right then to the left. She had a feeling Lola wouldn't come but the black haired girl seemed interested about Gero, and his science experience.

"She's meeting us at the club." SeeU answered, a sad-ish hint to her voice.

"Woah, so much stuff..." Lenka said, wiping her hands on the painted walls.

"I still haven't finished unpacking..." Rin chuckled sheepishly.

"Really? I've never imagined a county girl would have so much stuff..." Neru said, her face less angry.

"Rin-Rin, we can help you unpack!" SeeU suggested, throwing her hands up in the air. Ring swung her legs about. "Sounds interesting."

"I'd love to help..." Lenka claimed quietly, turning from the shelf filled with pictures of Rin.

Miki raised her hand. "Same."

"GUYS." Gumi's voice yelled. "We were called here to help Rin out. Ring. Did you bring the set?"

The bluenette jumped out her parch, landing on her two feet. "I wouldn't forget." With the wink of another smirk, Ring pulled out a silver briefcase.

Gumi clicked her fingers and Miku snapped out of her trance. The two of them walked up to where Ring was standing, black cool shades in the trio's eyes. Ring, swaying slightly, lips a little puckered, opened the briefcase revealing a black plastic bag.

Miki, who also had black shades on, pushed the stunned Rin into her bedroom along with the bag of mysterious contents. Rin got a brief glance behind her before entering her bedroom; Gumi, Ring and Miku swaying hard, shaking their shoulders violently, Miki and SeeU (who was wearing sunglasses too) stood back-to-back flipping their heads to different directions in unison, a nodding Lenka was being spun around in circles by a nonchalant Neru (WHICH BY NOW YOU KNOW, BOTH HAD BLACK SHADES ON).

What The Hell Had Happened To Them.

Without delay, Rin found out the insides of the bag: clothes, and quickly jumped into them.

* * *

"Are you going to come out so we can have a look?" Gumi asked, making sure her voice was loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Hm-mm..." A low mumble trailed after.

Ring walked to the door, a determined grimace on her face. "Rin. We asked you nicely, NOW OPEN THE DOOR AND SHOW US WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE BEFORE I SMASH IT DOWN WITH AN AXE."

Rin, on the other side of the door, shivered. She grabbed the knob with shaky fingers, the light spilling into her bedroom.

Rin peered and stepped out.

Gumi beamed brightly, Ring looked mighty with her arms crossed, Miki's eyes expanded, SeeU gasped and clasped her hands together, Neru raised her eyebrows, Miku giggled and Lenka nearly dropped the framed photo of Rin during her graduation.

Rin leaned shyly on her bedroom's doorframe, hands playing with the other. She had a black and white striped long shirt, denim skinny jeans and knee high black boots. On top of the shirt, she wore a folly red, sleeveless, winter jacket that matched her ghastly skin.

"Alright! Nice taste Ring! I can always rely on you!" Gumi stuck her thumb up at the victorious bluenette. "Now," she pointed at Miku, startling the girl, "fix her hair."

"Wait," Rin stepped out fully, "what's wrong with my hair—"

Miki brushed a cold finger against her lips. "_Shuuuuuusssssshhhh_ my child." Then she head butted Rin into a chair.

"Hey—what's going to—" Rin stopped dead, when soft fingers raked up all her hair.

Miki stood in front, a cheeky smile on her face, holding a tall mirror. The reflection ahead had Rin's confused look plus Miku behind her, grasping her blonde bundle of hair.

"Maybe you should tie her hair up..." Gumi recommended, tapping her index finger on her chin; thoughtfully. "Good idea!" Miku chirped beginning to smoothen out the top of Rin's head with her hand.

Slowly lifting the hair that was gathered, when at the top, Miku pulled the cherry bobbin off her hand with her teeth—and began securing the hair at upper part of the scalp. Miku pulled out Rin's bobby pins, letting the hair fall along with the hair that slipped out of the ponytail.

"Is this your family?" Rin's eyes slid past the mirror, and to Lenka who stood beside her mantelpiece, holding onto a rectangular framed image.

Rin stalked off to Lenka, Miku pulling the chair away and Miki balancing the mirror on the wall.

They surrounded Lenka—who was a little panicked due to lack of space—and got a good look at the people in the picture.

Five figures was squished into the photo, and two dogs. Two adults stood at the very back, an old short woman arched in the middle, two children at each side, both accompanied by a dog.

One of the adults was a female, the other was a male. The woman had a hard smile, her arms crossed and long blonde hair decorated with daisies. Her cerulean eyes was glittered with irritation. The man had been in the middle of laughing, his teeth showing as he clutched his stomach in utmost joy. His eyes were shut and his blonde hair was sprinkled with grass.

The older woman standing in the middle wasn't smiling. But her lips were curved at the edges—confirming the fact that she was holding back her laughter. She held a wooden cane, her hair also full of small daisies and grass.

The two children, one boy and one girl, was covered in mud. The girl stood at the right hand side, the boy on the opposite. The girl had a big and shiny smile on. She hugged the lighter Golden Retriever close to her chest, a daisy chain wrapped around her head portraying a crown. The boy bore a frown, his glare focused on the laughing man at the back. A darker dog—a Labrador Retriever—had jumped onto the frail shoulders of the young boy, his tongue flapping eagerly as he leaned towards the flower crown of the boy's head.

Rin instantly reconsider that picture, and remembered the day vividly.

Her family had gone on a holiday to Akan National Park not far from her hometown in Hokkaido. They had found a nice traditional japanese house that let them stay for a week for a good deal. Rick Kagamine, Rin's dad, had decided that they would go around Kawayu first.

After getting lost from the tour group, Lena threw a fit. Rick assured his wife that they would find their way back. But Lena didn't appreciate her husband's aloof attitude and either did Lin, Rick's mother. Young Rin and Young Len, who didn't care, rode ahead of the arguing adults on their dogs: Amber and Gem.

Eventually they found a public park and had taken a rest there. The sky had been clear and clean of pollution, the grass greener than ever. Rick suggested to take a picture of them all together. Rin and Len had called out for Amber and Gem, the two dogs running around freely. Rick struggled finding the camera while Lena had rambled on and on about how idiotic he was. Little Rin began picking handful after handful of tiny daisies and knotted them continuously.

Rin remembered that Len had boasted how he could do much better and began tying them to no success. Gem made a low noise that sounded very much like a chuckle. Amber picked up daisies in advance for Rin.

Gem helped out his lover and had a mountain of daisies in less than 5 minutes. Len made many broken daisies, while Rin had made a daisy crown.

Defeated, Len dumped his daisies on the ground and breathed out a long sigh. Rin recalled herself helping Len make his own King's crown and placing their success on his head afterwards.

Rick finally found the camera in his pocket, much to his relief for Lena had gone breathless due to her yells. The twins then attacked Lena, Rick and Lin with Len's limp daisies and torn-out grass. Rick had started laughing at Len's appearance. Next her dad had asked a passerby to take a photo of them and the man had agreed, silently taking the camera.

Lin had seen Len, and tried to hold back her laughter. Rick was laughing so hard, his sides began to ache. Lena had poked her husband, and Len who glared at him. Lena couldn't get either to stop, and had given up and tried to mask her irritation with a smile that went wrong. Young Rin had pulled Amber closer to her, hoping they would be seen in the picture. Gem had propped his arms over Len's shoulders, trying to catch the connected daisy chain.

And before they knew it, the picture was taken and the man was gone. Lena wasn't happy with the photo, Lin didn't say a thing, Len got a little mad, Rin liked it and her dad thought so too. Rick had somehow convinced his wife to keep the picture for it was the few images that have been taken during their trip to Akan National Park because the camera had fallen into Lake Kussharo. Luckily for them, Rick had taken out the memory card before they went on the boat ride.

The memory still made her laugh 'til this day.

"Yep! That's my Mom and Dad," Rin pointed at the two adults, "that's my grandmother," she then pointed at the woman in the middle, "that's me and my brother, Len." Rin pointed at her and the angry little boy. "And those were my dogs before. They are parents of my current ones: Banana and Orange."

SeeU gasped. "The parents are _dead_?"

Rin shook her head. "Just old."

"What age were you in there?" Miku asked, turning the picture sideways.

"Maybe 9? I'm not sure." Rin remembered the day clearly but had forgotten how old she was at that time.

"Great, Rin's family is cute, dogs are alive, daisies everywhere—now can we please go? Coucou Gero is waiting~!" Gumi wailed, slumping over the huddled group.

Miku handed Lenka the framed photo, and the blonde placed it back on Rin's dusty mantelpiece.

"Hey, I'm a little hungry. Hey, Rin, do you happen to have any mangos around this place—" Neru got abruptly pushed out the apartment and back to the loft's creaky platform.

"Leave now, eat later." The culprit who pushed her outside—Gumi—wiggled a finger at the raging Neru.

Rin had somehow herded them all outside without breaking the screaming terrace.

A sudden wind rushed through their veins causing them to have a shaking fit. "G-G-Gumi, h-how do w-we get to M-m-monster's D-den?" Lenka asked, trembling in her shoes.

"This way, chicas!" Gumi pointed North, and with colourful doubts in their minds, the girls reluctantly followed her down the steps.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

After a cold and slightly damp walk, we arrived at the entrance to Monster's Den. We had to walk past shady looking alleyways, and I swear, I heard some voices coming from them. I guess the others heard too, excluding the fearless Gumi and Ring, because they huddled close together—pepper spray in hands.

The outside of Monster's Den was, unique? Purple strobe lights danced on the walls, the sign MONSTER'S DEN was spray painted at the top with various shades, a massive queue was lined up across the wall, the row people waited on was lined up with a single strip of red, stained carpet. (I think the carpet was originally white...)

And standing at the very entrance was a tall, muscly guy with dark glasses. A walkie-talkie was tucked inside his black jacket, he wore a wrinkly suit too. His lips was a little bit uncertain and his hair was the colour of dark copper.

"Gero!" Gumi squealed, jumping to the man's arms. He swung her around, catching the others attention.

"Hi Gum-Gum." He ruffled her bangs up with a massive hand. Taking off his cool shades, exposing his olive eyes, he turned from Gumi to us.

"My, my, I think we need an introduction here." He said, his eyes and smile softening.

"Yeah, yeah! I think so too!" Gumi hopped, pulling us closer. "Go on!" She gestured for Miku to start off.

"Hatsune Miku here! So glad I'm finally getting to meet the Gero Satsuda. It's such an honour, really. I'm an orphan, never knowing my real parents. I had a foster family for awhile until they had to pack up and leave to live abroad. I was dead weight on them and they had to leave me behind. Luckily, I was found and was taken in by a woman from Crypton before they went to USA! She raised me as a highly respected nurse!" Miku giggled uncontrollably at herself.

"I'm Kagamine Rin! New nurse, country girl, big city, new surroundings! It was sooooo scary at first." I sighed really low. "But I got used to it, in a quick flick. I have a pair of parents, a little twin brother, four dogs and a granny. Lived on farm, now Tokyo. Extremely unreal. Anywayz, it's great meeting you!" I finished, glancing at the next person.

"I'm Kagami Lenka. I am an only child. Please take care of me, Satsuda-san." Lenka then squeaked and cowered behind Neru.

Somehow, Lenka's introduction didn't sound any different from the other time...

"Good Evening~ I am Miyamoto Miki! I am supposed to be Gum-chan's best friend but she didn't even tell me about you." Miki shot Gumi a warning glare. "I am also close besties with Suzune Ring. Never knew my father, Mama's a pharmacist and my younger sister is a secretary in Crypton Public." Miki pulled Ring closer with a tug.

"Suzune Ring, I'm very close to Gumizz and Mikizz. I have an ignorant 22 year old brother and my parents own 5 star resorts around the world. Pretty cool, right? Who am I kidding, it's _BEYOND COOL_." Ring hadn't asked anyone specific, but low grumbles of approval was shared by our little group. I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Akita Neru. I do not mess with the wrong people, and they don't mess with me. But I can get pretty angry when they bother me for no reason. I have an older brother and a little sister. Unlike these girlies," Neru swung her hand at us, "I work in Crypton Private. So does this puny chipmunk here." She pointed at Lenka, who had her eyes shut, shaking furiously.

A flash of yellow and orange pushed past Neru, who was trying to yank Lenka off her back, and admired Gero up close. The older man let out a deep laugh.

"And who's this?" He asked, poking SeeU with a finger.

"OMG, I was itching to meet you!" SeeU cried, receiving negative attention. "Are you really a Hello Kitty fan? Don't you loooooovvvvveeeee her? Don't you looooooovvvveeee cats? THEY ARE SO CUTE, OMG, LETS SWAP HELLO KITTY PHONE ACCESSORIES."

"Hold your horses." Gumi said, pushing SeeU off the calm Gero. "Hold her." Gumi commanded, her demands directed at Ring. The bluenette shrugged and held SeeU under her iron grip. The blonde kicked and screamed, but did not succeed. (Why did she bother? Doubting Ring's strength and Gumi's power is not good, unless you want to die meaninglessly.)

"This is Suzuki SeeU. As you can see by her appearance and dialogue, SeeU is a Neko fangirl. ("Or a NEKO ADDICT." Neru added in the backround, not over the fact that SeeU pushed AND interrupted her.) "She has a male sibling; SeeWoo. Parents which save endangered animals, and thanks to that they are never at home. Even if SeeU sounds like a fully fledged Japanese otaku, she is from Korea! Incredible? I think so too! She has been living here since she was twenty, but did not sever her connections between herself and her homeland. She is friends with Minami Lola." Miku finished SeeU's introduction with a sigh.

I glanced at Gero, finding him come alive after hearing Lola's name.

"By the way, where is Lola-nee?" SeeU dragged the 'nee' in her sentence, sadness washing over her face as Ring's hands released her.

"Yeah... Hey Gero, did you see a tall woman around here? Black short hair, red eyes, mature atmosphere?" Gumi glanced anxiously back at us. "What if—"

"She's just an amazing ninja?" A familiar voice spoke with amusement. We turned to a person stepping out from a building, her right hand cupping her chin, left arm supporting her right. She had fake dramatic thoughtfulness on her face; as if she can't believe it herself.

Minami Lola.

"Lola?!" We all shrieked, shocked that she _ACTUALLY USED SARCASM_. Her expression changed quickly, the same poker face painted onto her features. She glared at Gero, the man had leaned against the wall of the building, clutching his ribs, while laughing hysterically.

"I did my part of the deal. Now you shall come with me to my family's laboratory." And that explained everything.

Gero, still recovering from his laughing fit, placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, you haven't completed it yet. What you had to do was give off a surprise joke, THEN enjoy the rest of the night."

"Lola-nee!" SeeU pounced at the black haired girl, who was trying not to gag. "I will do it. Your science experience is valuable and useful." With that, Lola walked inside, SeeU hugging her arm and trying to get her attention.

We exchanged heavy sighs and dejected glances.

We walked inside, Gero kindly opening the door for us. Gumi looked back at her cousin with surprise.

"You're coming?" Gero looked somewhat offended.

"It's my day off."

He led us down a narrow corridor that was decorated with posters, heavy metal bands posed with pride on it. The place was shadowy and the walls were painted dark, dark red. The further we got, the higher the temperature increased.

"Man, it's stuffy in here." Neru said with a slight frown as she shrugged her jacket off. She couldn't be more right.

"No kidding." Miki fanned herself with her hand.

"What is up with this place, coucou?" Gumi was already sweating a lot, her overly happy mood disappearing with the blink of an eye.

Gero looked amused. "It's always like this."

Before Gumi could complain, we reached the end of the hallway and appeared in front of a hot pink metal door.

"Here," a hand shot out between me and Gumi sending us screaming, "is the main room."

The door opened slowly unraveling a ballroom sized place, a huge dance floor in the middle, a mini black stage, a glittering disco ball, a long glowing purple bar, crowded booths and the 'DJ ONLY' area. The room was filled with young people who looked really shady and rather dangerous.

"Uh, what do we do now that we met Gero?" Ring asked with a flat tone. She held hands with an amazed Miku.

We stopped dead—and dumb.

**_HOW COME WE DIDN'T PLAN OUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AFTER?!_**

"Just enjoy the rest of the night, please?" Gumi pleaded like she hated the idea as much as the rest of us.

""Fine, but you are paying—" Then Neru was rudely interrupted for another time that night.

"There you are." I thought I was hallucinating when I heard low voices behind us. "We thought you'd never come."

We turned around, I was going slower than others because I was totally dreading it.

There in coy chique and thick pride, was the male doctors of Sakura Ward, including Rinto and Dell.

Kaito, who was bursting with ecstasy, wore a light grey sports jacket on top of a sluggish green t-shirt. His legs were hugged with white-blue jeans and shiny new looking converse trainers.

Rinto looked absolutely lost. His eyes were glassy and perplexed. His short hair was dangling down his neck giving him a cutesy look. Rinto's neck was wrapped in a dark woolly scarf, the end was tucked behind his black sleeveless jacket. He wore a checkered shirt, the sleeves were folded up. The shades on his top was dark and musty. He wore regular trousers and black short boots.

The next guy had a viscous glare that was usually shown behind his thin glasses. (Which was not available for some reason...) He wore a loose polo shirt, the top four buttons undone. A black wrinkly tie swung flawlessly from his neck and spread down his chest. He had the jeans and runners on, summing up his totally normal look.

But he wasn't normal. I mean, come on. I haven't known the guy for too long but I knew one thing: There is no way Kiyoteru Hiyama would never be normal.

But he proved me wrong for the fifth time that week.

"_Hiyama Kiyoteru?!_" I cried, sending a ferocious grimace and stale frown his way. He shook my 'gifts' away.

"Everyone likes night clubs." He said simply. Without his glasses no one would think he was a workaholic uptight jerk.

Ehem, so anyway...

Piko was standing still at the sidelines, glancing towards the ceiling every few seconds. Piko had a white and black striped t-shirt on, a black wide jacket reigning over the rest. Then the pants and the shoes; the usuals.

Lui had a his tiny and friendly smile on, indicating the fact that he is enjoying the night so far. A held a 1900's styled white hat in a cupped hand. He wore a navy golfer shirt, cream pants and flat converse.

Oliver was shockingly good looking. He was clearly doing this for SeeU. He wore a copper brown shirt, sleeves up and a v-neck line. Cross chain necklace, emo-like hair too. Shady black pants and boring male shoes.

_Coughdesperatecough_.

Man, I need to see a doctor for this terrible throat of mine.

Dell had a plain white t-shirt on and black leather trousers. His eyes were covered by thick shades and his silver hair was gelled into a spike-like hair.

Then there was Mikuo.

..._dammit_.

He had a blue top on, a black jacket that reached his elbows over it. Knee-length black pants and azure runners.

"W-why is Mikuo here?!" I screamed so loud that I started choking on my own spit.

Kaito ruffled Mikuo's hair with a laugh. "He insisted."

"Hey Kaito," Miki looked hostile. "Why are YOU here?"

Kaito looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh, I heard you guys were going to a nightclub and all and Gakupo didn't want to go so I took his place. Besides, Lily and Luka are a killing pair. They can handle stuff with or without my brother and Gakupo there."

SeeU frowned. "Hopefully you don't die a painful death."

"Hm-mm. Maybe she'll go quick and fast this time." Ring said thoughtfully.

Kaito looked like he saw a ghost. "_Hopefully_ neither..."

"Now!" Gumi said, a smile on her face. "Lets enjoy the night!"

Kaito began to walk away until Ring grabbed his wrist. "Hey, Ring what's up—"

With the speed of a cheetah, Ring pulled out handcuffs from her pocket and attached it onto Kaito's arm. The blue haired boy was awestruck. "Ring, what are you—"

Ring dragged Miku to them and attached the other end to Miku's small hand. The tealette was panicking. "Ring, what are you—"

"Kaito, I can't trust you. And no one in their right mind would let you loose in a nightclub. Miku might wander off too so both of you should stick together."

"Kaito," Ring jabbed a thumb on his chest with a glare. "I will trust you for tonight. Keep your eyes on Miku. Miku," Ring turned to the other girl. "make sure Kaito doesn't sneak off with some shady woman, okay?"

They both nodded simultaneously, walking away glumly.

And then everyone was gone. I wandered around, looking aimlessly at times. I somehow stumbled upon a sibling fight.

"Gumi, what are you doing here?!" A green haired boy asked with an angry look. Gumi looked equally furious.

"I came to see Gero!"

"Alone?! You know the only way to Monster's Den is through dangerous alleyways and abandoned buildings! Why are you so naive?"

Gumi became flustered. "I came here with my friends, Gumo. And you KNOW what happens when someone messes with Ring."

The guy—Gumo—wasn't unnerved. "_You_ are still a girl, Gumi. If anything happens to you, Mom would kill me."

Gumi scoffed. "How _sexist_ of you, Gumo." Striding away, Gumi ended their argument.

I had a mini fight in my own brain, whether or not I should go to this Gumo guy or not.

I ended up going anyways.

"Uh, hi?" I said as I took the high chair beside him. He glanced at me distastefully. "I'm not here for girls."

I nearly gagged. "I'm not here for guys either. I went here for the bouncer."

Gumo became interested. "Do you know—"

"Yeah. Gumi told us everything."

"Oh." Gumo's smile fell. "Did you see our fight?"

I was on the verge of lying. But somehow I couldn't. "Uh yeah."

"Great." Gumo sighed. "I'm going to get a lecture now, right?"

I chuckled. "No, just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Well, even if Gumi did bring us here, doesn't necessarily mean she's hollow minded. She wanted us to meet her cousin, and she's just determined that way. Just to let you know."

Gumo was silent. "I know. It's just—something boils in the pit of your stomach when you know your sibling could have been in danger or worse. I never liked the feeling so I never let Gumi out of my sight, but it seems impossible now that I have another job."

I felt guilty, so I changed the subject. "What job?"

"I used to work as a construction worker until I got another one. Now I'm a half draughtsman, half architect. Even though I'm more of the latter."

I nodded, losing interest in the topic.

"If Gumi hadn't asked, or if Gero hadn't been involved, I would've never went here."

A waitress had asked for drinks, Gumo taking a martini and me ordering _Fanta_. She arrived a few minutes later, Gumo taking a small sip of his martini before replying.

"Same. I rather stay at home and watch some Friends reruns. I knew Gumi would come here so I decided: Why not go? I haven't seen Gero in like two whole months, and he grew so tall too! I'm envious."

I nearly spat out my drink when the Fanta went the wrong way. "Envious? Why?"

Gumo showed a hearty grin. "I'm Gumi's twin. We are both short."

"So? I'm short too."

Gumo looked impressed. "And I'm glad."

"What?!"

"I'm finally taller then someone."

I showed a genuine smile for the first time that evening. "You do know you are a _cocky ass_."

Gumo wasn't glum, but almost happy. "I'm glad we can see eye to eye."

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Mikuo was dumb.

That's what he thought as he walked around the nightclub like a lost sheep. At first, Mikuo wanted to hang around Kaito because he's smooth with women. He found Kaito sitting next to Miku in a booth playing rock-papers-scissors. He ditched the idea.

He tried to look for another companion to relieve his boredom but they were all occupied.

Lenka, Neru, Rinto and Dell were playing snooker in the corner of the club. Neru was having an intense match between Dell while Lenka and Rinto had small talk.

Piko was surrounded by girls and Miki was sitting there, sighing and cursing their lives. Mikuo felt bad for the girl. Piko and his unintentional charms were rather annoying.

Gumi was swinging in her high chair beside the bar, Kiyoteru talking about money with the bartender.

Ring was gripping a thug's wrist, the poor guy had threatened girly Lui and might be receiving a permanent injury. If he was lucky, Ring would let him go with a warning and a kick on the shin. Ring was so overprotective of her childhood friend.

Oliver was showing his make-belief abs to SeeU, the girl totally falling for every word.

Lola was discussing science with Gero, while using scientific terms making Mikuo more confused about his life, and Gero having a big smile the entire discussion.

Then Mikuo remembered. Rin had also come too. It was the perfect opportunity to bug her. It was so exciting!

Mikuo found her talking to a green haired boy that looked around his age, a freakish lookalike of Gumi. They were having an argument yet they were exchanging secret smiles and whole hearted laughs.

Mikuo stood a little further from the pair, his hand clenched into a fist. For some strange reason, he had the urge to kill.

And somehow, he knew how to cover it up like nothing had happened.

* * *

Rin could feel a pair of eyes on her. It was scary even thinking about it.

No, no. Who would be interested in her?

"So anyway, wanna hang out again? I had a great time." Gumo was literally beaming like the sun.

Rin's reply was immediate. "Yeah! I had a great time too. Now," Rin held up a fist. "We bros?"

Gumo's eyes widened with joy. Holding up his own clutched hand, one of the spotlights landed on them. Bringing his hand closer to Rin's, they smiled as skin met skin.

"Bros."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, LIFE.  
**

**I finally finished this chapter. A shoutout to hot chocolate and banana-strawberry actimel for helping me through. TT ~ TT**

**Whoever thinks Gumo and Rin will have a romantic relationship, sorry but it is not happening. I added Gumo for the sake of making Mikuo jealous. I mean, come on.**

**Isn't a jealous Mikuo lovely~**

**Review? (O￣▽￣O)**


	5. Another Troublesome Guuuuy

**I've been through a 6 hour drive and I'm finally home! It took us two hours to get to Belfast and two hours to get back. We got lost too, so that's an additional two hours. I am so happy to smell Dublin air again! Belfast was so different compared to Dublin! It is because Belfast is British and Dublin is Irish Republican. It was kinda scary too. This girl was glaring at our car because our plate number was different. The weather was dull and Victoria Square was lonely. Ah, I am so happy to be home! Plus I had no Internet access whatsoever there. I have an Irish membership thingy, and as I said before, Belfast is part of Britain. Unlike Irish—or British—atmospheres, Belfast was mysterious and foreign. Honestly, I think I was just homesick. My butt hurts a ton. Like A TON.**

**Anyway, if you read through that useless ramble of mine, give yourself a pat on the back. I wouldn't have read it, so I congratulate you.**

**Now, go and read the chapter, CHICOS AND CHICAS. **

* * *

**{Chapter 5: Another Troublesome Guuuuy.}**

**{That Evening...}**

**{Rin's POV}**

This was boring as bananas.

...don't tell Len.

I stared at my yellow phone that sat still and untouched in front of me. What if he is asleep?

Gah, I'll text when I wanna.

(HOLD UP, DAWG. WHY'D YOU START OFF RANDOMLY, DAWG. WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE AT THE CLUB, DAWG. DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, FOOL.

_Shat uuuup_.)

Since the author's friend is raging, we will have a recap.

After exchanging e-mail addresses, phone numbers and home addresses, me and Gumo talked some more before we decided to leave early. I gave a final goodbye to all my friends (?) and the doctors. I also said goodbye to Gero, who was enjoying the night like a little kid.

Gumo walked me home, like a gentleman, and promised to text me.

So here we are: me waiting for his text which is probably never going to come.

Maybe Gumo thinks I'm sleeping and refuses to send a message, afraid of waking me up! Maybe. I shouldn't have chugged down that whole bottle of Fanta, that's the cause of my lack of desire to sleep.

Ansnshdjjdksaoow, this was going to last forever.

Swooping down, I grabbed my cellphone and clicked on the contacts, scrolled down the screen, pressed 'Gumo Megpoid' and clicked 'send message'.

* * *

**To: GumoLURVSCarrots28**

**From: RiiiinKaga-Cool**

You awake?

* * *

**To: RiiiinKaga-Cool**

**From: GumoLURVSCarrots28**

Yeah, why?

* * *

**To: GumoLURVSCarrots28**

**From: RiiiinKaga-Cool**

Just wondering.

* * *

**To: RiiiinKaga-Cool**

**From: GumoLURVSCarrots28**

Suuuuure, you doooo. :P

* * *

**To: GumoLURVSCarrots28**

**From: RiiiinKaga-Cool**

I DO!

* * *

**To: RiiiinKaga-Cool**

**From: GumoLURVSCarrots28**

You can't sleep, can you.

* * *

**To: GumoLURVSCarrots28**

**From: RiiiinKaga-Cool**

Why does that sound more of a statement than a question?

* * *

**To: RiiiinKaga-Cool**

**From: GumoLURVSCarrots28**

Because its true.

* * *

**RiiinKaga-Cool—**Obviously. Fanta can do that to girls.

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**Heh, poor you.

**RiiiinKaga-Cool—**Shut up!

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**Sheesh, cranky witch much.

**RiiiinKaga-Cool—**I'm not a witch. I'm RiiiinKaga-Cool.

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**Here, let me fix that.

**Rinny-Newbie—**Wha—? What did you do?!

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**I fixed your name. ;)

**Rinny-Newbie—**Jerk.

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**Love ya too~ 3

* * *

I shut my phone and threw it across the room, it's flight ending with a smack on the wall.

* * *

I picked it up a few minutes later, Gumo the queen of idiots had left a thousand messages in my inbox.

* * *

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**RINNY DID I SAY SOMETHING?!

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**I'm sorry Rin sobs.

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**momma is sorry come an give me soem suga

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**take me back Juliet 1111

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**will you talk to me if I lick the toilet, Rinchan?

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**I have an orange in hostage, talk NAU.

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**hey, can we talk flops

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**rin rin rin rin rin rin rin rin rin rin rin

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**o m double g I'm dying

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**baby, I miss yah.

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**~I want to you back, want x3 you back~

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**srsly guuurl im dying

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**Whhhhhhhyyy?

**RiiiinKaga-Cool—**Shut up!

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**You're alive!

**RiiiinKaga-Cool—**No duh.

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**I will make it up to you! Meet me in the park at noon.

**RiiiinKaga-Cool—**I have work. But I'm half day tomorrow, so sure. You better bring the oranges.

**GumoLURVSCarrots28—**I wouldn't forget ;)

* * *

"GALACO!"

"AKIKO!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr, to you too."

Miki and Gumi were glaring, sticking out their tongues and pushing forehead against forehead.

I felt myself shiver a little. "Uh...what's happening?" I glanced at Ring, the bluenette irritated to the core.

"What do you think? A tea party?" She spat sarcastically. "It's clearly a cat fight."

"Between Miki and Gumi?! Isn't that, impossible?" I sputtered dumbly.

"Yeah, this specific topic lights their fuse."

"What motion?"

"Fujimori Galaco and Akiko Akiyama."

"...who?"

Ring was equally confused. "Don't you know? Galaco? Aki-chan?"

I shook my head. Is it because I'm new in Tokyo? Or I'm just dumb.

"Galaco and Aki-chan—aka Akikoroid—are the top young models of Crypton. Gumi supports Galaco, Miki supports Aki-chan."

"Ring-chan," my fingers laced together timidly, "...who do you think is better?"

Ring raised a calm eyebrow. "Both. They are both amazing."

"Come on, I know you don't want to be honest because it is like choosing between Miki and Gumi—"

Ring cut in. "It's nothing like that! It is actually the plain truth." She smoothly slid a hand through her hair. "Galaco and Aki started the show biz industry together, at the same time too. No matter what people say, they have equal amounts of roles in magazines, fans, photos, attention etcetera etcetera. So people can't really judge." Ring shrugged. "I guess it is a good way to maintain a healthy friendship, without backstabbing and slimy rumours."

Me, awed by Tokyo again, gasped. "How nice."

Ring grabbed a pocket knife from her sleeve, aimed—letting it flawlessly fly out her hand, the blade striking the space within Miki and Gumi.

I gawked at Ring as she blew the hair out her face like a fearless boss.

"Wah?" Miku, who recently entered the room, pointed at the pointy metal spire sticking straight out the wall, horrified. "RING!"

Miki tried hopelessly to retrieve the weapon. "Man," she jabbed the handle with her thumb, "its really wedged in."

Gumi had her hand over her heart, eyes wide and chest going up and down every breath she took. When she finally recovered, she glared deep and dark at Ring—and me. "Perfect. Another bill added to my debt."

* * *

"Heeeeey," SeeU's head peered behind the door. "Luka wants you."

I gulped, nodding SeeU away.

Is it a lecture? Or some negative opinions on how I work?

I'm scared.

Soon I was in front of Luka's office door, planning my will all over again.

"Well? Aren't you going in?" Then Miku was suddenly grinning beside me.

"Uh, yeah."

Miku attacked me with her overly radiant smiles, again. "Then why don't you go inside!"

She pushed me, not softly if that's what you think, into the room. I, being NOT softly pushed into the room, landed on my precious face.

"My, my. Look who's eager."

I looked up and opened my mouth to protest—but stopped dead in my tracks.

The room _stank_! Like mouldy gym socks that haven't been touched in _years_, left lying in the sun.

Mountains of paper hid the walls, documents and books scattered on the floor and the furniture.

In the middle of all the mess sat Luka in her venomous fashion. Luka sat at her desk, clear of any rubbish. She had a grim stare, her lips a tight line, her eyes narrowed and squinting, her dry humour still ringing in my ears.

"Ah, I-I'm so s-sorry!" I stumbled like an idiot as I scrambled to a chair.

"How is the boy's progress?" The question was shot at me like a speeding rocket. And I was, apparently, the target.

"Progress? I guess he'll be stable soon—"

Luka heaved a deep sigh. Her eyes were focused on the rising sun, her window reflecting the burning rays. "We need him to remember soon."

"Luka-san, we can't rush things—"

"You do know once his injuries are healed, he will have to leave the hospital."

I felt the tension in the room rising. "He can't just start from where he left off, let's be logical here."

"I am being logical; tactical about this situation. If he doesn't retrieve his memories by the time his wounds are gone, we will still let him go." She gives me an icy glimpse. "You will keep an eye on him until he completely remembers everything."

"Until—what! Why?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "You brought him here, Rin. Where he was unwanted. We gave our aid. (By the way, the money coming out of your paycheck.) All we can do is support him with the medicine but you will take care of him."

"L-l-like an owner?"

Luka was staring into my soul now. "Yes. And he is your dog."

* * *

_"Take your dog to he park. Maybe he will recall something." Luka had said before she dismissed me._

I hate this so much.

I was supposed to go to the park with Gumo, but _nooooooooo_. I come here with the devil's reincarnation—_Mikuo_.

"Why am I here." Mikuo demanded childishly, his blank expression hilarious. If this _was_ a good time for laughing.

"I had to bring you here."

"You were *dramatically gasps* forced?!"

I face palmed, letting out a groan during the routine. "Luka told me to. I did it willingly."

Mikuo sighed, sounding relieved. What bothered me was his sudden caring nature.

"Hey," I said, startling Mikuo a little. Okay, him jumping out of the bench and screaming like a girl is technically 'startling him a little'. "There's an ice cream vaaaaan!"

I raced towards the vehicle, Mikuo trudging like a snail. By the time he reached the van, I already bought my orange sherbet and had gotten him a chocolate mint ice pop.

"Wow, thanks. I prefer spring onions." He said, cupping the Popsicle with two hands.

I scoffed. "If they actually sold leek flavoured ice cream."

"They do." Being, apparently, smarter than me, he pointed at the menu: **'Leek Flavoured Ice Cream! New Edition!'**

He chuckled heartedly as he faced me. My skin was burning under the sun, my cracked lips moving as I trusted my palm onto Mikuo's flat chest.

Why—Why am I so angry?

"You know, I was considering on letting you away without paying but now," I pulled him down to my height, pushing my forehead against his. "I'd rather marry Gumo than let you waste my money."

I know, for sure, that it wasn't because I knew nothing about Mikuo, leading to this—this mistake.

I'm being immature.

Knowing nothing about Mikuo does not bother me.

...it doesn't bother me.

* * *

"..."

"..."

I glanced at Mikuo from the side of my head. He was timidly licking his dessert, savouring every inch of the candy.

I finished my orange sherbet a few minutes ago, and as I was walking to the bin, I was tempted to leave Mikuo in the park. But the consequences were too deadly.

I decided to apologise for being rude. "Mikuo—"

"Hey mister!" A lively voice interrupted. I lifted my head seeing a group of mucky boys, the one at the very front holding a football.

I soon realised they were speaking to Mikuo.

"Hi kiddies!" He said sweetly, tousling their hair with his hand. The thought of Mikuo being a big buttface would have never crossed your mind. Unless you actually get to know him.

"We need an extra player." The blonde haired boy said. He looked very desperate.

Mikuo turned to me, his eyes pleading for permission.

My eye twitched. _How creepy is his puppy face? Very._ I sighed in defeat. "Go ahead."

Mikuo ran onto the pitch, him being the only tall person.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

I shrieked, falling to the grass face first. I felt the dirt latch onto my face; like glue. My eyes automatically shot to the bench where a pale dark haired boy sat grasping his knee.

"No—no, he's not." I spat out the mud, glaring at the ground as I got up.

"What a shame."

Eventually, my butt met the wooden surface of the bench. The boy next to me was silent. Our eyes made contact again. "Why aren't you playing?" I asked noticing his jersey.

He didn't flinch. "As you can clearly see," he patted his leg, "I'm injured."

I'm an idiot. "Oh yeah. Sorry, didn't see that!"

I looked over at Mikuo who was like an angel dancing in the sun. His sweat made his teal hair shine, his long eyelashes glittery and his body move elegantly. He saw me and grinned a toothy grin.

I looked away, blushing like the idiot I am.

* * *

"No fair! You had him on your team! That's like having five additional players." The shortest of them all complained, wiggling his finger accusingly at Mikuo's team.

The blonde boy shrugged. "We didn't know he was that good. He was the only teenager around."

I collapsed, laughing so hard my tummy tightened inside me.

"A-a _teenager_?! Bwuahahahahaha! That's hilarious!"

Mikuo became flustered. He covered his face behind his hand. A muffled small sound came from his mouth.

"Speak louder!" I said, tiptoeing to his height and calling into his ear.

"I'm not that young!" Saying it louder than the last time, Mikuo's red face had blown away.

"So...how old are you?" The short boy asked with a skeptical look.

His flushed face returned. "I'm 28."

"I want to know your name, mister! I'd like to thank you for being a substitute for Atsushi." The blonde haired boy said with a smile.

"My name is Hatsune Mikuo."

Then the sound of a trash can getting knocked over was heard, a slightly masculine yell and a heavy sentence of footsteps.

I was pushed to the ground, the wind knocking me, Blonde Boy and Shorty off our feet. When the dust cleared off, I spotted two figures in the middle of the pitch, almost five metres away.

A black haired boy, that resembles my brother a lot, was glaring and snarling at Mikuo. His hazel eyes were glassed over with burning hatred.

He had his face dangerously close to Mikuo's, his hands slowly turning into fists.

"Who are you?" Mikuo asked looking calm and indifferent.

This was like putting oil into a blazing fire. The black haired boy grabbed Mikuo's shirt, pulling them even more closer. It looked like they were about to kiss.

Yaoi?! In public?!

Until...

"I'm Haine Rei, and I'm here to get my revenge!"

* * *

**At last! I am finished! I thought I would never get this chapter up on time. And I never did! I was extremely late but still... I uploaded it! I'm not satisfied with this chapter, though. I felt as if I rushed through it, although I've been writing this since last week! That's just my opinion.**

**ATTENTION! A small detailed fighting scene will be written in the next chapter so beware! In case anyone is very sensitive about things like fighting or violence, please be alert during the next chapter! Just a notice to anyone, I mean ANYONE, who cannot handle a detailed fighting scene.**

**Bye~ Bye~ My friends~**


	6. Lenka Loves—

**1/6/2013**

**I'm trying to write this chapter in a car filled with kids. The main kids bothering me are General FrogSpawner and General Cookie Eater. They're calling me a monster whilst poking me with McDonald's balloons and what they call 'bird pee'. Send help immediately.**

**{Chapter 6: Lenka Loves...}**

**Rin's POV**

_Revenge is never the solution to any problem._

Thats what my grandma used to tell me when I was little.

Back then I thought she held a grudge against revenges because of our grandpa's death.

But it wasn't.

She wasn't even that upset about it. Just sad that someone actually lived their life hating, planning, wasting everything just to get revenge on my grandfather.

Aoki told me that my grandma was very weird and unpredictable. Avanna said she was just being protective. I don't know what to think about.

And that bothers me.

...I mean, its not like I hated anyone with burning passion—enough to kill them.

But _this_—this was whack!

The guy—Rei whatever—growled as Mikuo's blank expression stayed neutral.

"How can you not remember _me_?! Was _I_ just another guy you messed with in highschool? Am _I_ just another fish in the sea? Not holding an importance whatsoever?!" Rei looked like he was about to cry (the shaking n' stuff), but, his eyes were out of range, and I couldn't see whether or not tears were sliding down his cheekbones.

"...dude, I don't know who you are." Mikuo said monotonously.

That's when something snapped inside of Rei. His shivering stopped, in a creepy way, and he just froze like a doll.

Rei whispered something in a low voice before he pushed Mikuo onto the ground. I staggered up seeing Blonde pull Shorty up onto his feet.

Rei had straddled himself on Mikuo's chest, his fist high in the air. "Screw you!"

When Rei began lowering his fist, a hand shot out and gripped the boy's wrist.

A woman, perhaps a tad bit older than me, stood expressionless above Rei. Her long dark hair was brushing down her back, moving ever so slightly in the wind.

Rei gasped. "Zatsune...!"

The girl—Zatsune right?—pulled him up with her strength. She finally snapped, the anger rising to the surface. "_Moron_!" She said with a frustrated blow to the side of Rei's head.

Mikuo was back, but his clothes were mucky and kinda wrinkled.

His gaze were fixed on Blonde and Shorty. "Ken," he gestured at the blonde boy, "Ryoutaro," now at the shorter guy, "I had fun today. Thanks for letting me play."

Ken smiled. "No big deal." Ryoutaro frowned. "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"I think you should go now..." Mikuo showed the reason through beckoning at Rei who was yelling at Zatsune.

Ken nodded and glanced at his friend. "We better go now."

Ryoutaro paled. "We can't go. We still have to talk about the game—"

We never knew what Ryoutaro wanted say. At that moment, Ken took Ryoutaro's hand and ran out the pitch, disappearing into the crowd of noisy people.

Mikuo cautiously walked up to the black haired pair, his hands up defensively. "Look, I don't know what to say but—"

Rei's expression shifted from angry to absolutely raging mad. He took one glance at Mikuo and pounced.

The thing became a big pain, afterwards, when me and Zatsune had to bring the two boys back to Crypton Public.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

"I'm very sorry for the trouble my brother has caused." Zatsune stood at the doorway, her hair tied into a fish tail braid.

Rin was surprised by her appearance. It was the first time the ink haired girl spoke to her. She was sitting beside Mikuo's bed, no she was not sniffing the bed—thank you very much. Said boy had gone to the restroom for patients.

"Its not a big issue, really!" _Hopefully._ Rin thought but didn't say. She will surely get a talk from Luka later.

Zatsune stayed still for awhile before sitting cross legged on the beanbag, the seat pressed against the wall opposite of Rin and Mikuo's bed.

"...what was Rei talking about? Revenge...for what?"

Zatsune's eyes widened for a split second, returning to its normal size almost instantly. "The name _Mikuo_...its vaguely familiar. I'd've heard of the name, during highschool, maybe. He was somewhat popular...got all the girls."

Rin sucked in her breath. "So, Mikuo _stole_ Rei's highschool sweetheart? That's why he's so mad?"

"...perhaps."

"But wouldn't Rei have had won his girl's heart by now? Besides, highschool is what? Years and years ago."

Zatsune's eyes were on the flat bed. "No, well, as far as I know: my brother is single."

Rin fondled with her fingers, avoiding Zatsune's gaze. "All for a girl..." She then sighed, placing her hands down on her thighs.

The other girl nodded in agreement while raking her bangs up off her forehead. "I better check on Rei. See how he's doing."

She stood up, briefly glancing at the dazed Rin before colliding into Mikuo at the doorway.

The boy, dazed too, didn't see her at all. He returned to Earth with saucer eyes and a stuttering performance.

"S-sorry, did I-I-I interrupt so-something...?"

Zatsune shot him a cold glare. "I was just leaving." Then she walked swiftly—very swiftly—out the room.

Mikuo looked over at Rin, not understanding a single thing at the moment. "What's wrong?"

Rin sighed and leaned back. Her eyes were closed and she had her hands behind her head. "...I have another dog to take care of."

* * *

Rei lay numb in his bed, frowning down at his palms. He finally found Mikuo after all these years—and what now? He still has that empty feeling in his chest when he sees, hears or says **_that_** name.

"You know he has an amnesia, right?" Zatsune was standing at the other end of his bed, staring down at him with her red eerie eyes.

"Clearly."

"Then why are we still here? When your injuries are better you know you have to say goodbye to him. Aren't you satisfied?"

Rei clenched his hands. "No, I'm not. Because he dragged in that girl."

Zatsune's eyes flickered with faint interest. "Who? Rin?"

"Yeah."

"You're staying because of Rin." Zatsune spoke slowly and clearly as if she was talking to a baby.

Rei's eyes averted to the suddenly interesting walls of the room. "I have to."

"No you don't—"

"I have to!" Rei screamed, finally looking at Zatsune with his golden eyes. Rei was now tugging on his hair, eyes wide and frightened. "I can't let what happened to Maria, happen to Rin."

Zatsune remained blank and unmoving at the other side. Her brother just had to be weak against damsels in distresses.

* * *

"Seriously?!" Gumi cried, poking Rin in the face with her pinky.

"Because of a girl? _Pathetic_." Lola mumbled, grasping a half-filled cup of coffee with her shimmering white nails.

"It sounds like a shoujo manga~!" Miku squealed, her arms flailing around like spaghetti noodles.

"Well its not. No where near any manga at all." Rin said with a sigh. She noticed that a certain shy girl wasn't talking at all.

Lenka sat quietly in the corner, hunched over a novel. Rin went over to her, peering over her shoulder to see a very, like very, disturbing image.

"_Kyaaaaaaah_!" Rin tumbled back, earning confused looks from her friends.

"What's wrong?"

Rin pointed at the novel with a trembling finger. "There was this girl, and another girl and this guy—I think I'm gonna puke."

Lenka stared at her blankly. She gently held up the book which showed an even more disturbing image. Rin started screaming, again.

"What?" Lenka asked, puzzled.

Neru sighed, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Lenka, Rin doesn't know your hobby."

Lenka looked back at Rin who was being cradled by SeeU. Rin sniffles before asking, "what hobby?"

"Lenka here," Neru patted the blonde's back, "collects all types of smut manga. Yaoi, Yuri, Straight—you name it. Lenka has it."

"Oh, and she has a whole room for it!" Miku added, smiling innocently.

"I heard there is a second room under construction." SeeU chirped, making the frightened Rin on her lap, tense.

"Plus its half the size of a football pitch." Lola stated finishing her drink.

Lenka's distracted gaze landed on Rin. "I could lend you some, Rin-chan. What types do you like? Girls, Guys or Both?"

"Oh holy sh—Lenka, what did you do?! Now Rin has fainted!"

* * *

Zatsune strode through the corridors her heels clacking on the shiny tiles. Her hair was down again, flowing behind her. She had a determined look on her face as she headed forward.

A man walked out of a room, his black hair as dark as night. A deep voice yelled after him, "Zeito! Don't forget the—"

He closed the door, sighing. "I know, I know..."

His red eyes lightened as he saw Zatsune get closed; like his eyes were smirking. The pair brushed past each other, as if the other wasn't there.

A sharp pain stabbed itself through Zatsune chest and she collapsed on the ground, clutching her shirt. She looked back, breathless and hurt, looking for the man—but she was all alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

**And finished! Now I can go eat some corn~3 Review for faster updates!**


	7. BlackOut Mania

**{Chapter 7: BlackOut Mania}**

**Third Person's POV**

_The flames of Hell rose higher and higher, trapping Zatsune with its intensive heat. She stood tall, fine and free, in the circle of fire. Her long black hair was braided down her back, the ends tickling her butt. She wore a black jumpsuit, matched with high leather boots._

_A man was settled in front of her, his back facing her. He wore a long cape, that brushed the ground ever so slightly, and was shaking with silent laughter. He turned around, revealing his face, and sadistic grin. It was Shion Zeito. He held a matchstick in his right hand and it was blazing with life._

_She pointed a gloved finger at him, spilling out muted words._

_Apparently, Zatsune cracked a hilarious joke or the suit made her look fat, because, Zeito released his joyful chortles._

_The matchstick's—Zatsune nearly forgot it was still in his hand—fire suddenly thrashed out, and towards Zatsune. She drew back only to hit the flames behind her. She was choking, her throat being crushed by the smoke, and fell to the ground._

_Zeito was looking down on her. He was laughing. As she withered away, she was only thinking of one thing. _

_What did those tears mean?_

* * *

"You're awake."

Zatsune jumped out of the weird warm bed, nearly falling to her knees. The voice was owned by a stranger, a stranger with pale hair and misty cyan eyes, who sat as if she were at home on the armchair at the corner of the room.

"You were asleep for ages. I thought you had died." She said with flat concern. "I was wrong."

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" Zatsune was shaking, her feet barely supported her and she threw herself into bed.

"You are in Crypton Public. You are here because you fainted in the hallway. I wasn't going to let you rot. That wouldn't help Sakura's reputation." The woman spoke with boredom and sly wisdom.

"How..." The woman's eyebrow's raised. Where is her emotions? "How did I faint?"

The woman flipped her hair to the side, swiftly, actually, every movement she made was flawless and swift. "Asthma. You used to have it, correct? Even though you grew out of it your lungs are still very weak. You should keep an inhaler by your side."

Zatsune nodded carefully. She could remember passing Zeito Shion in the hallway, the guy who walked with absolutely nothing around him; not even oxygen. Is that why she fainted...?

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

The woman blinked. Her fingers tapped the armrest irritably. "I have many names. But, please, call me Lia."

"Lia..." Zatsune repeated, the name tasted surprisingly sweet in her mouth. But after several licks, the taste became horrid and unpleasant.

"Now," Lia stood up, gathering her bag and coat. "I must leave." She started to the door, hand outstretched to grab the knob.

Zatsune jerked out of bed. "Will I see you again?"

She halted to a stop, a grim and mysteriously knowing glance thrown to Zatsune. "Perhaps."

Then she left.

* * *

Gumo stretched his arms in the air, breathing in the warm breeze and releasing a satisfied 'ah' afterwards. Rin blushed. Stretching wasn't something Gumo should do. A topless Gumo _shouldn't_ be doing anything that attracts attention.

It was too late.

Girls were eyeing him with their binoculars, behind their phones and cameras, behind his back. Rin felt like a fly. Nobody seemed to notice her talking to the green haired carrot lover.

Rin and Gumo were going through the beaches, walking on the platforms, finally being able to spend quality time together. It was really hot. It was nearing summer, so it wasn't a big surprise.

Rin wore shorts and a green tank top, the top five reasons are the weather. Gumo was wearing a white thin tee and knee-length pants. He had taken off his shirt a few minutes ago and now he's even more outstanding in the sea of overly warm people.

Rin rue taking a day off. Without her, she wouldn't be able keep an eye on Mikuo and Rei. But on the bright side, she wouldn't have to be bothered every five minutes.

"The weather is so sunny." Rin stated, blushing later on after realising how stupid she sounded.

"Yeah," Gumo shaded his eyes with his hands, "very sunny."

They kept walking, occasionally stopping for food stalls, and glancing around.

"Hey, how's that Mikuo guy? He didn't seem very friendly while we were at the club." Gumo said with a crooked smile and a forced chuckle.

"He's not a very friendly guy, but he's fine though, thanks for asking, I guess..." Rin picked the strand of loose hair, behind her ear. How did the topic suddenly turn to him?

"Are you two friends?" Gumo asked. Rin was about to turn and say something sarcastic but Gumo's eyes were serious and his tone was solemn.

"...you could say that."

"Oh..." His voice trailed off, his eyes lighting up when he saw a carrot stall. "_Look_—the booth of my dreams!"

Rin sighed. She watched Gumo run up to the startled woman behind the stall, his excited voice loud as he ordered 50 types of carrot-y dishes. This guy was a weirdo, but he was, surely, a great friend.

Rin catches up to him, smiling and laughing as if though she hadn't heard the strange nagging roars in her head.

* * *

"I win!" Gumi yelled, throwing her cards down with a victorious pose. The other girls sighed and dumped their owns cards in the middle.

They were huddled in a circle, in the middle of the third lounge, in the dark. A blackout had occurred during their break and the girls were in the third lounge doing absolutely nothing but nag about their lives.

That's when the lights just turned off, without a warning, and Gumi started screaming like a banshee. Lily and Luka came into the room before the 'Blackout Routines' were carried out and all exits and entrances were locked.

Staff, Doctors, Nurses, Patients and Visitors were separated into different rooms. For tidiness, most of the time. It would be somewhat dangerous for, example a nurse and a patient, to be in the same room. Somewhat.

Lily said with her formal voice that only the fourth floor was down with a blackout, which meant the other ward—Tsutsuji Ward—was also in the midst of darkness.

For the past 10 minutes, the girls played Snap with some cards that Miki found in the bottom of her very messy bag. Gumi was winning every game, the girls yelling for a rematch afterwards. But now they just gave up and was lying down on the fluffy carpet.

"I hate blackouts. They're as obnoxious as flies." Neru said, reaching out to grab a magazine, then flicking it across her face repeatedly. The air conditioners had shut down too, causing the room to heat up rapidly.

Lenka sat, quite comfortably might I add, on a beanbag in the farthest corner of the room, holding a manga in her tiny hands. She was totally absorbed into it that she even refused to play Snap with them.

"What type is that, Lenka?" SeeU asked with innocent curiosity. She leaned forward to see the cover more clearly, but the darkness made it hard for her.

Lenka looked up blankly, as though she saw a world explode but didn't really care. "It's Yaoi. It's really detailed, wanna see—"

"No thank you!" SeeU refused immediately, knowing what the contents inside held.

Lily and Luka sat far apart, not paying any attention to each other, and just played with their hands.

"Lucky Rin." Miku said, flapping her skirt about. "She doesn't have to experience this."

The girls remained silent after that.

Lily began counting the patterns on the table, Gumi and SeeU flicked through the magazines and catalogs, Neru fanned herself with irritated grunts, Ring attempted some hand stands, Miku taught Luka how to make an origami crane, Lenka showed some secret smiles as she read her manga, Lola and Miki talked about some things...

The lights and electricity returned later on, but not before everyone got bored and peeked at what Lenka was reading. Lets just say, they will never be bored around Lenka, ever again.

* * *

"How many minutes has it beeeeeeeen?" Kaito said, dragging his words while looking at Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru lifted his wrist to check his digital hand-watch.

"It's only been _ten_."

"Gyah—why?!" Kaito wailed, rolling from side to side, his limbs stretched out.

They were stuck in the cafeteria along with some other members of the staff of the 4th floor. The electricity had stopped suddenly, meaning it was a blackout, and they had to gather in the nearest room. They weren't quick enough so now they're stuck in the cafeteria.

"Shut up!" Dell roared before poking Kaito's ribs. Hard. The blue haired ice cream lover screamed out in pain, grabbing the attention of the people in the area.

"Kaito-senpai is such a childish person." Lui said, shaking his head in dismay.

Gakupo plaited his hair, the lavender locks falling down his face, as he hummed a song. Kaito was still on the ground, stiff and hurt, whimpering like a kicked puppy. Rinto lay flat on a cafeteria table, his head up staring at the wide ceiling. His feet hung off the edge, his knees bending to swing his feet around. Akaito sent winks and flirty gestures to the women in the room. Of course he was greeted back with positive replies. Kiyoteru was cleaning his cloudy and thick glasses with his shirt sleeves, his face twisted with concentration.

Piko sat beside Kaito, staring down at him blankly. Lui was a little bit nearer to them, by a few inches, and was pulling his hair back, repeating the motion over and over again. Dell was counting the cigarette sticks left in his pant's pocket. Oliver was mumbling SeeU's name with different tones, accents and emotions. Leon had his head in his hands, whispering jumbled words.

The blackout only lasted for a few minutes but to them it seemed to last forever.

* * *

Rei and Mikuo exchanged glances. Or hateful glares really.

They sat on the tiles of the men's bathroom, in the dark, the only light coming from the glowing battery powered lava lamps.

The blackout happened while Rei was in the toilet, doing his business, when Mikuo came in to do his own business. When both men exited their stalls, the lights clicked off, leaving them in complete darkness. The stylish bubbly lamps were still shining in the walls, though.

They sat across each other, on the cold floor, having a competitive staring competition.

"I don't know why you hate me so much." Mikuo said, shrugging his shoulders in a blank way.

"Because," Rei poked his chest, his frown lower than the deepest oceans. "_You_ took Maria away."

"...Maria?"

"This girl I liked during highschool. And _you_," Rei grabbed his neck, "took her from me."

"Well," Mikuo gently pushed his hand off his throat, "First of all, I don't remember. Amnesia, remember? Two, I have a name and its not _you_ said in an angry tone. And besides, wouldn't you have her in your arms by now?"

Rei gave out a sharp gasp. The air of menace became thicker. "Maria moved back to Canada."

"And...?"

"I wasn't going to go after her!" Rei yelled. "I wasn't that stupid."

"Then why are you still here?" Mikuo asked suspiciously. "There's nothing you can do really."

"There is." Rei stood up, holding onto his swollen arm. "That girl—Rin. She's not yours right?"

Mikuo's eyes darkened with rage. "She's nobody's."

"Well, then." Rei leaned down to get closer to Mikuo, a smug smirk on his idiotic face. "You don't mind me taking her, right?"

"Wait!" Rei stopped himself, standing up straight, and holding his bouncing chest. "Why am I asking you?! It's not like you own her, no one does—like you said. So no one should be stopping me, ne?"

The lights flickered on, revealing Mikuo's furious expression, while lightning up the toilet. Rei was laughing as he left the teal boy alone. Outside, in the empty corridor, Rei breathed heavily, gulping down lumps in his throat.

He hated Mikuo so much that he wanted to reach out and grab Rin, retrieve Maria, and show Mikuo who's the boss in their rivalry.

* * *

Leon sat far from the others, his face buried deep in his hands.

For the past few days, all he dreamt about was the Lola of the past. The Lola who was younger and shorter. The difference. The parts he loved and would've died to save. The girl he let go.

There was a huge difference, in all honesty.

Lets explain.

Lola, when she was 16, had hair like her little sister, Laila. That girl has extremely wavy hair that, sometimes, people mistake as curls. Although Lola's hair was always straight, ever since birth. But back then the tips swirled upwards, and stopped their spirals around her jaw line.

Also, Lola's hair was longer before, it reached her shoulder blades, the matching vertical thick bangs on her forehead covered half her purple eyes. Lola was shorter too. She was about the height of an average 13 year old. She was self conscious about her shortness, and she was always running to him for protection whenever she was bullied. He'd wipe away her tears, whisper comforting laments and tell her how much he loved her—

Her smile. It was dazzling. Every time he saw her, she had this huge toothy smile of a toddler and was as happy as a child when given toys. Her smile brightened his day. Her very appearance made him shudder with excitement, with absolute happiness.

But she wasn't the only one who changed.

The Leon of those days was short haired. Almost _bald_. He had a clean-cut, because he always did believe long hair was troublesome. In those days he was more muscular, due to all the baseball sessions and matches. He was more calm, all those years ago, whenever a fight occurred, he wasn't one of the people shouting out, "Beat him to oblivion!" or "I bet on that guy!"

Most of the time he was the one BREAKING UP the fights.

Now, he'd never hesitate to spend a few coins betting on one guy in a fight. As the years trudged by, Leon grew his hair longer and he let go of his favourite baseball bat for once in his entire life. It's just—without Lola cheering in the crowd, what's the point? He loved baseball, but Lola was the one who opened his eyes to his talent.

He sure screwed up.

The question that was always lingering in the back of Leon's mind, was a question that would never be answered, 'What would've happened if I said 'Don't go''?

Would Lola still be the loud, cheerful, short Gumi-like girl she was back then if he had said those two words? Would he still be the slightly muscly baseball idiot who fell for a girl with a future ahead of her if he had said those two words? Would he have continued his dream to become a professional baseball player if he said those two words? Would he still have met all these so-called friend-morons if he had said those two words? Would he still be Leon Tanaka if he had said those two words? Would Lola's name be Lola Tanaka if he had said those two words?

_Would Lola have stayed, if I had said those two words?_

That question stabbed him in the heart, his already broken heart, countless of times.

He wanted her to stay. But did she—?

"Hey," the girl, the one he loves, stood above him, her hands crossed over her chest, "will you sit here all day and mope around or get off your fat butt and do some work?" She snapped with authority.

Leon looked at her with lifeless eyes. The room was bright again, the lights had turned back on. Lola was wearing jeans and a purple shirt, and behind her, the others had reunited with the Lola's friends.

When Leon didn't move—or even blink—she sighed, leaning down to grab his hand. _When did her fingers become so long? Where was those stubby fingers that could barely play a single note on a piano without arching towards, but failing, and toppling over._ He took them, gladly too, and hoisted himself up. Lola smiled, it was a tiny one, but it was something.

Leon looked at her blankly, confused. He never had to return her smile, not for the past years of not doing so. He stretched his lips, and hoped that he didn't look creepy. Or a pedo bear.

Apparently he did.

Lola pointed at him, mockingly, and boomed with familiar laughter. His smile bloomed, but he hid it behind a sarcastic remark and a smug gesture. They walked back to the ward, side-by-side, like the couple they once were.

* * *

_Hey, Lola, if I had said those two words, would you still love me?_


	8. 27th Wedding Anniversary Pt 1

**8/7/13 - Several spoilers! Bewaaaaaare!**

* * *

**{Chapter 8: 27th Wedding Anniversary Pt. 1}**

**Third Person's POV**

Rin settled down on her red high chair, orange peels on her lap, laptop blaring on the counter, juicy fruit rubbing in between her fingers as she ripped the skin off, two-sizes-too-big duck pjs and hair carelessly tied up—this was a nice way to end the day.

Rin watched the screen load, slowly, and threw the peels successfully into the trash can just as a window opened, her little brother appeared on it with a funny puzzled expression and clumsy actions.

Rin laughed, popping an orange into her mouth. "What are you doing?"

Len glared at the screen, slightly shocked that she was there. "My volume is a troll."

"_Wow_." Rin dragged the 'wow'. "You two have a thing in common."

Len's glare only intensified. After several attempts to fix the speakers, he eventually succeeded, squealing like a girl as he smiled proudly to himself. "Ha! Can't do that, can you?"

It took a whole two seconds for Rin to think about it. "As far as I know, I didn't have a problem AT ALL."

Len's baby face pouted. "_Humph_."

"Hey," Rin leaned in, eyes glued to Len's surroundings, "where are you?"

Len looked back. He was sitting in a dark living room, and the faint hums of breaths and snores were heard. It seemed like wherever he was, everyone was fast asleep. It _was_ 11PM.

Rin shook her head as Len turned his head around several times. He can't even remember where he is. He was such an idiot.

"I'm at a Kai's house." Len turned back, then faced his sister with a groan. "He's sleeping beside Hachi. He's such a _creep_. He won't confess to her yet he sneaks into her futon at night."

Len facepalmed himself before reaching out to grab some random banana from his side. He slowly peeled it from the bottom, a habit he grew up with.

"Kai's always been a creep. I'm so sad I left Hachi alone with him." Rin said, rolling her eyes as she sighed.

"Hey! I'm here to protect her!" Len cried, falsetto, and ripped a huge piece of the banana.

Rin was unimpressed. "Please."

"You do know," Len finished his snack with a satisfied lick of the lips, "Aoki and Avanna miss you."

Rin couldn't stop the smile creeping up her face. "Why wouldn't they?"

"You're a pain and you have _no_ sex appeal or fashion taste. They should be thanking the heavens now that you're gone." Len said cockily. "And since you're over there, and I'm over here, you can't hit me or do anything hurtful to me whatsoever."

Her brother sure was stupid.

"Doesn't change the fact you're 26 and still a shotacon."

But that's what made him so _vulnerable_ to her teasing.

And that was their lovely reunion as siblings.

* * *

Blood ran down her nose, past the section between her nose and mouth, slid by her shaking lips and dripping down her chin and onto her shirt. Neru's trembling hands slowly closed the book with an uneasy breathing pace.

"Man," she said after five whole minutes of silence, "that was _very_ detailed."

"Neru! You're having a nosebleed!" Miku screamed, jumping into the room, pulling out her handkerchief and dabbing Neru's dazed face.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to touch another bed." Neru stated, eyes cloudy and mouth agape.

Lenka compassionately patted her best friend's shoulders. "Don't worry. It'll wear off."

"Well, obviously you'd say that, Lenka." Ring deadpanned, a lollipop hanging off her mouth. "You're used to it."

Lenka's eyes teared up. Her mouth quivered. "I-I..-_hah_-...Neru-chan!"

She took the handkerchief from Miku, furiously stabbing Neru's face with the cloth. "I-I'm -_hah_- so-sorry!"

Neru dodged the 'attacks' with a set of quick movements. Bored, Neru grasped Lenka's flying hand and settled it down to her side. "I'm fine, Lenka." She turned to the impassive Ring. "Don't worry. She tends to crack under pressure."

Miku, now that her handkerchief-dabbing job was done, she sat close to Neru and Lenka, the smutty manga in her hands. Blood now stained her face. "Oh my." Was all she said before placing the book down with an awestruck face and ran out the lounge.

Ring sighed. "Lenka, no matter how innocent you act or look, you are as _dirty_ as the Tokyo sewer." Hearing this, Lenka sniffled. It was painfully true.

"Guys, please come to my house!" Lenka yelled, eyes flared. "I will show you all the normal books I've read! I'll show you!"

Lenka hopped up. "I'll show you!" She pointed at the startled Ring. She glared at them all. "I'll show every one of you!"

She stormed out the lounge, the eyes of a psychotic maniac, muttering on and on like a broken recorder, _'I'll show you all!'_

* * *

Miku ran to the bathroom, blindly opening the door and dashing to the sinks to wash her face. Those..._images_...will never disappear. How can Lenka read a WHOLE ENTIRE BOOK WITH THOSE IMAGES, _GRR_.

Miku rammed her head into the cold water, feeling the warm tickling blood fall into the marble bowl. She felt satisfied now that her nosebleed was calming.

"...Miku-chan?" The teal haired girl, shocked by the masculine voice, bumped the back of her head against the opening of the tap. She screamed out in pain, no biggie. "Miku-chan!" The voice called out, again, big and warm hands grabbing her waist to guide her head out the sink.

Miku, took the provided tissue from the convenient box beside the blow dryers, and wiped her face. With her face dry and strain-free, Miku disposed of the rags.

Only then did she notice that the man hadn't released her waist. She turned her head, her green eyes meeting a pair of rich navy ones. She screamed. Again. No biggie, amarite?

She slapped his hands off her body, embarrassed by the situation.

He stared at her like she was mentally insane. She ignored this. "You pervert! I thought you were horrible, like every other stinking playboy in the world! I never thought you would stoop as low as to do this! Sneaking into the woman's bathroom is a shallow doing, especially for _you_, Shion Kaito!"

The blue haired man laughed. "You must be mistaken, Miku-chan!"

Her stomach boiled with rage. How dare he!

Kaito sighed when he realised what he said only made Miku's angry atmosphere grow. "This is the men's toilet."

Reality came crashing down on Miku's head.

Seeing her twitching expression, Kaito boomed with snorts. "I should be accusing you!"

Miku's face immediately turned red from all the rage and embarrassment locked inside her. "I was bleeding. I was rushing to get here so I didn't look at the signs, geez."

It was Kaito's turn to become flustered. "B-bleed...? Y-you do-don't need t-to t-tell...m-me...t-that..."

Why was he so shy all of the sudden?

"So what? I was bleeding! No biggie!" Miku placed a hand on her hip, watching Kaito hide his face behind his doctor's coat. "It happens to everyone, right?"

Kaito squeaked. "Not to _guys_..."

"Of course they do!" Miku smiled proudly to herself. "Mine just ended."

Kaito's mind was thrashing about. W-why is she so o-open about her menstrual cycle? "So your moodiness is...um...over?"

Miku narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

Kaito fidgeted. "Now that your period is over, y'know, your hormones aren't wild and—"

"What the hell are you spouting about?!" Miku cried after hearing the word 'period'.

"Your p. Wasn't that the reason you practically knocked the door down for?" Kaito asked, well, more like emphasise his reason up to a point where his hands were flying everywhere. "Right?"

Miku wanted to jump into a toilet and flush herself out of this horrible, horrible misunderstanding. "I was bleeding through my NOSE. I WAS

HAVING A NOSEBLEED."

Time stopped, and Miku stood there, trying to straighten every single ounce of doubt and confusion in this very clean bathroom. Kaito was there, looking at the shorter girl with an odd look.

When reality came crashing down on KAITO'S HEAD as he muttered a quiet, 'oh'.

Oh indeed.

* * *

"Here," a cold metallic surface came in contact with Kaito's forehead, making him wince. He looked up. Miku was pressing a can of ice cold green tea against his head. He took it gratefully. "Geez. I'm glad we got outta that one!" Miku laughed, not a single worry on her tiny shoulders.

Kaito opened his can with a click as Miku plopped down beside him. "I guess." He took a small sip. Immediate brain freeze.

Miku tilted her can of vegetable juice, a bored and solemn look pasted on her noticeably attractive face. "I'm glad no one else came in while we were in there."

Kaito nodded, letting out his breath. "Agreed. That would've been awkward."

Miku averted her eyes, finding the vending machine suddenly fascinating. Kaito did the same, but to the leafy plants dangling from the ceiling.

"Um, we should go back to the ward." Miku stated, jumping to her feet with a bashful accent.

Kaito grinned, still lying on the bench, looking up at Miku, mischievously. "Sounds cool."

And, even though that scene in the bathroom was still fresh in their minds, the pair felt comfortable enough to stick close together as they headed to the ward, hands brushing ever so slightly.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"I'm scared." Miku whimpered, holding her bottle, that contained stinky vegetable juice, close to her face. When she came back from the bathroom, everyone ached to tell her what Lenka had said while she was gone. Of course, Gumi was the one to do so. And here we are now. "What if I get left behind and accidentally stumble upon Lenka's ero collection!"

Miku covered her colourless face. "M-my...i-i-innocence..."

I shook my head. Everyone was having mixed feelings about Lenka's outburst. I felt a little..._bland_. Surprisingly.

I thought I would've been more...terrified about it but I'm, somewhat, not. And you'd think I'd be scarred by those mature pictures in Lenka's mangas. It was disgusting, yes, but, I'm going to try my best to avoid separation during the stay.

Like seriously TRY.

SeeU stared at Neru from the corner of her eye. "Well? What do we do Akita-chan! She's your best friend."

Neru's eyes did not leave her phone as she replied. "Lenka sticks to what Lenka says. Those were her exact words."

Miku stiffened. "Oh gosh." She tapped her torso, her face turning white. "I feel my lunch coming up."

I wrapped my arms around myself. "I hope it won't be as bad as everyone says."

Neru snapped her phone shut, looking at us with her narrowed golden eyes. "It won't be. It depends on how you behave in the Kagami Household."

I couldn't stand it any longer.

All the heat, my precious boiling heat, flushed out of me like water in a tap. I pulled the cushions closer to my cold and aching body, whimpering as I did so. Miku hurled her lunch into a bucket and the others girls comforted themselves with various methods.

Neru just scoffed.

* * *

**Four Days Later, Friday.**

**Third Person's POV**

Rin Kagamine stood on her loft's creaky platform, a pocky stick sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Her clothes were casual, skinny jeans, fluffy boots, yellow long sleeves and a short-cut white winter coat that reached her hips.

It was still cold, even though it was springtime. April was the beginning of the school year for the children, and Rin could recognise the little schoolgirls and schoolboys walking home. Yes, it was nearing evening and the sun was about to leave the sky.

Lenka said that her personal chauffeur would pick them up. Rin was certainly impressed.

She didn't know what to wear, so she grabbed whatever was clean in her closet (she went to the grocery store but forgot to go to the shopping centre to get new clothes) and her other stuff was still drying. Yep, she was indeed a lazy girl.

That's probably the reason why her father gave Len his farm to inherit. She didn't understand why, though. They were twins, both identical and mentally the same too. Meaning he was just as lazy as her.

Wow. She just insulted herself. She is sooooo happy Len isn't here. And that he doesn't have the power to mind read.

After about 12-14 minutes flew by like a rocket, a black and sleek limousine stopped beside her block. A man in a dark and silky suit stepped out, followed by the quiet driver. "Miss Kagamine? Is that you?"

This man in particular was rather odd. He had this, this unexplainable charismatic aura around him that made him so, so—_annoying_ to listen to. Rin immediately felt that this guy is very popular. His hair was mixing between pink to lime green, his eyes stayed a solid pink.

The driver, more of a cold feeling to him though, stood glaring at her, hands deep in his pockets. Rin shuddered. His hair was less confusing than the other man, the colour lime-y green. Rin wasn't too sure because whenever his hair was directly beneath the sun, it would turn white. Forget what she said before about his hair being less confusing than the other guy. His eyes were definitely light lime green.

"Who's talking?" Rin asked, sounding a bit too arrogant than she wanted.

The man with the changing hair colour smiled sweetly. "The names' MEGAne. Call me Makoto, my real name, and you'll be sorry." His dark side left as fast as it appeared. "Anyway, call me MG because I prefer that from all of the above, Miss Cutesy."

Rin cringed at the nickname. "Miss Cutesy?" She repeated with a stale frown.

The driver shrugged. "Don't mind him, he has a soft spot for 'cute' and/or 'adorable' things. And you, madam, is officially categorised as 'cute'."

MG waved him off. "That's Kubi. He's such a killjoy." After introducing his friend, MG looked back up at the impassive Rin. "We were ordered by Lady Lenka to collect you. Come inside~!"

He opened the door for her, grinning a toothy grin. Rin shrugged, descending down the creaky metallic steps and finishing her pocky treat.

"I'm glad we could be of service." MEGAne herded her in, closing the door behind her.

When Rin stepped inside, she subconsciously gasped at how luxurious it was. There was a small coffee table in the middle, the seats were fluffy and shiny, you could squeeze about six people on each side, AND there was a mini disco ball on the roof.

Rin didn't even notice the other passengers until she fully recovered from her state of shock.

"Yo, Rinny!" Miku greeted from the far corner. Luka sat beside her, reading some important hospital documents. Neru was next to her, on her phone as always, doing this while keeping Lily and Luka from brawling. Lily was on her phone too, very immersed in what was on the screen.

Opposite from them was Miki, Ring, Gumi and SeeU. Ring was winning a Rock-Paper-Scissors match against a frustrated yet determined Gumi while Miki and SeeU discussed about seafood.

It seems like only Miku noticed Rin enter.

"Ok~ay, ladies." MG sing-songed from the front of the vehicle, arm resting on Kubi's shoulders. "We're heading back to Lady Lenka's mansion~"

Nobody payed attention to him, but, surprisingly, MG nodded and told Kubi to set off. Miku pulled Rin beside her with a cheeky smirk. "You sit beside me during the car ride."

Rin chuckled at how clingy Miku was. Eventually the teal haired girl snoozed off, leaning her head against Rin's tiny structure.

Neru didn't succeed at being the peacekeeper. Lily accidentally pinned Luka's pink locks down as she laid back in her seat, Luka mistaking this as a sign of war. The two girls started with words of accusation, then those words became more explicit, then there was the actions.

"Whoops, _sorry_!" Lily mocked, yanking a handful of Luka's hair. "That was an accident, of course." The rosette screamed before flicking the blonde's nose. "OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry, Masuda-san!"

Neru stood up, even though she couldn't stand properly because of the short roof, and squashed herself beside SeeU.

A hand shot out, a bottle of water in its grasp, and chucked its contents on Lily and Luka. MG's head poked out from the window, his hand still holding the plastic empty bottle, stifling his laughter as he saw the sight of the two soaked girls. "I had to take drastic measures!" He grinned mischievously before turning back to Kubi.

Neither parties spoke, much less brawl, for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"We have arrived!" MG exclaimed, as he strode out the limousine in a suave manner. Kubi drove the vehicle away to park, after the girls all stepped out and gawked at the humongous mansion. Especially Rin, who only ever saw small huts and traditional houses in the countryside.

"Oh, Rin!" SeeU gasped sharply, as she turned to see the blonde beside her. "When did you get here?!"

Rin sweatdropped. "I've been here for awhile."

MG started talking again, as soon as Kubi appeared in the distance. Apparently those two don't start without the other. "Let's go inside now!"

MG led them through the maze-like yet beautiful lawn with a happy smile. Or what looked like a smile.

They reached the rather simple front doors of the mansion, tired and sweaty. The unsweaty and perfectly fine MEGAne held the golden knob but didn't twist it. "Before we go in," he said with a low and eerie voice, "please don't drool on the tiles. They were just polished this morning."

His humour was really ridiculous.

After warning, or threatening, them, MEGAne opened the double doors with a coy (you read that right—_COY_) push. Rin could see why MG had said what he said. When you saw the shiny chandeliers, the smooth floor, the grand staircase and alluring patterns everywhere—you would drool.

"First timers, obviously." A man, about Lola's age, stood on the staircase, long fingers holding the banister ever so lightly you would think his hand was just hovering above it. His emerald-like eyes were slits and they mocked the girls, laughing at how stupid they looked. He was elegant; his every movement was careful yet lazy, he cared but didn't, he spoke with a husky and echoing voice, and he was attractive.

He was basically hot. Zac Efron hot. Arrogant and sly too, which was a turn off to some girls. Other times that actually hyped them up.

"Ahem," Neru coughed, glaring at the mysterious man, and pointing at herself, "I'm no first timer."

He chuckled. "I know, I know. No need to go aggro."

Dr. Seuss much.

MG completely ignored his presence. "Oh, Lady Lenka~ Your madams are here!"

Hearing this, Lola (?!) stepped out of one of the rooms. Seeing their shocked faces did not affect her. "Lenka will probably come down, maybe. Lola tucked wild strands of hair behind her ear before sending pressuring looks at the group gathered near the door. "Did everyone bring their dresses?"

Everyone nodded, except for Rin. "What? Why do we need dresses? Aren't we here to see how many normal and non-smutty books she has read? Why on Earth would we need dresses?!"

Lola sighed, pointing at Ring with her index finger. "Get her a dress."

The blue haired girl saluted before pulling out her high-tech phone and jabbing buttons with the speed of a cheetah.

MG was now standing beside Kubi, explained to the puzzled blonde. "The Kagamis' will be celebrating their 27th Wedding Anniversary!"

Ring butted in, not really caring whether or not it was important. "The dress will be delivered soon."

Lola froze when the Bluetooth earpiece wiggled to life. She listened to whoever spoke to her before looking back at the crowd. "Lenka's in her room. We better go up."

SeeU hesitated. "Is that _creepy_ guy coming—"

There was no one on the stairs anymore.

* * *

Only the girls went up, MG and Kubi stayed downstairs to help prepare the large mansion for the celebration.

Miku was the one who knocked on the door, and a small faint answer approved of their entrance.

Lenka's room was huge. Like as big as Rin's loft. That's how big it was. There was a round double bed in the centre, a walk in closet, vanity table, stuffed toys and pink EVERYWHERE. Of course there was other stuff, but the pink blinded Rin and she could already feel her brain turn into Jell-O.

"Why is there pink everywhere?" Rin didn't want to sound rude, but seriously, why.

Lenka, curled up in her saucer sized bed, answered with a sigh. "I never liked pink. But my parents insisted. I always preferred yellow. But I was a princess and pink was what princesses stuck to. Yellow wasn't common amongst the royals, I guess."

Rin's eyes adapted to the pinkness and she sat down on the comfortable hot pink carpet, satisfied. Princess? What?

The subject wasn't continued any further when Gumi spoke up. Rin was wondering why Gumi wasn't as talkative as she always was. "What does MG and Kubi do?"

Rin spotted it. It was quick and faint but it was on Lenka's face for just a millisecond. Relief. "Meggy-kun works as my escort and bodyguard and personal servant. He always tells me to call him a servant and Meggy-kun but I rather call him Makoto-chan and right hand man, but he's very sensitive about names so I never bother him too much about it."

"Kubi-niichan is my chauffeur, bodyguard and personal stylist. He's very cold towards people but he is very kind inside. I've known both of them for a long time, they're like my childhood friends and since they never knew their parents, they lived with me in our mansion."

The questions came in one by one. "Who was that creepy brunette on your staircase, Lenka-chan? As far as I know, you are an only child." SeeU asked, leaning in closer, very eager to hear Lenka's answer.

Lola facepalmed herself in the background. Why was SeeU so freaked out by that guy? Sure he was creepy as hell, so? Everyone has a creepy side, even the most innocent person you know.

Even Lola, but let's not get _too_ intimate with that subject.

Lenka laughed. "His name is Kazuma Kimura. I call him Kazu because he finds it easier to say. He makes me say it so I don't have to say his, as he calls it, 'long name'." Lenka paused when SeeU became even more eager and extended her ear to listen better. "Kazu is the heir to Kagami Co."

Everyone, excluding Lola, Neru, Luka and Lily, became very muddled.

"Aren't you supposed to inherit your father's company after him?" Gumi asked, pushing SeeU sideways to get a good listening spot. The cat lover fell off the bed and rolled towards the walk in closet. She came out dizzy and flustered.

Lenka flushed. "I-it's a comp-complicated s-s-story..."

Miki shoved the now hyperactive Gumi off the bed, and smiled assuringly at Lenka. "We won't ask again if you aren't comfortable with it," the cherry addict snapped her head back, "right guys?!"

This was directed at Gumi and SeeU, who was wrestling on the carpet.

"_But_—"

"No buts!" Miki looked back at the blonde and tapped her cheek lightly, smiling softly, "You happy now?"

Lenka nodded, blushing at the affection.

"We should go to the library to where the stacks of books are." Neru suggested, unbuttoning her jacket.

"O-of c-course!" Lenka stood up, and began speaking into her Bluetooth earpiece.

As they all tumbled into the spacious hallway, MG and Kubi were already there, waiting to escort them to the library.

"Are you everywhere?" Rin asked smugly, squinting her eyes at the nonchalant MG. He shrugged. "I have no choice but."

After closing her door shut, Lenka and the others followed MG, the official sassy tour guide of The Kagami Household.

* * *

"Holy crap! This place is enormous!" SeeU exclaimed as they were herded, once again, into the library.

The high ceiling was well...high. Paintings of clouds and blue skies were spread all above them, and they just _had_ to stop and stare. The place smelt of paper, wood and ink. Around a thousand row of bookshelves were positioned in every crook and crane of the room, each filled with about a dozen novels, scripts, scrolls, mangas, light novels etc.

There were sections for children, teenagers, adults and elders. Some parts of the library were divided in carpet, wood, tiles and stone. Tables were set up too, a few filled with commuters and laptops. Printers, fax machines, white boards, coffee machines, magazine racks etc etc. were lined against the wall.

SeeU wasn't lying when she said this place was 'enormous'.

"No _kidding_." Lily said sarcastically. They walked over to a table with the noticeably thick stacks of books.

Everyone picked a book up from the pile, examining the cover thoroughly.

"Okay!" MG shouted, catching their attention. "We pick one book we ourselves have read then question Lenka about it. That way we see if she actually read it."

With that said, the girls busily looked for a book they have read while Kubi and MEGAne set up a circle of chairs and a single one in the centre.

Five minutes passed before they took their seats, MG standing atop a wooden platform to let everyone know he was the host of this questioning game. Kubi guarded the door, an impassive expression on his face.

"Miss Cutesy! Your book is?"

When she heard her new nickname called out, Rin immediately lifted the novel to let everybody see the cover; _'Goldilocks and The Three Bears.'_

"Oh come on, Rinny!" Miku mewled, playfully scolding the blonde. "Nobody in the entire planet would get that wrong!"

"I'm sorry!" Rin cried, "I didn't recognise anything else!"

"The show must go ooooo~n!" MG was certainly having the time of his life. "Rin ask Lenka three questions!"

Rin listed them off. "**1)** Why did the bears leave the house? **2)** What was always just right for Goldilocks? **3)** What happened in the end."

Lenka's response was quicker than Internet connection. "**1)** They left the house while their porridges cooled down. **2)** The small bear's things were always just right. **3)** Goldilocks was chased out the cottage by the bears."

"_COOOORREEECT_!" MG shouted excitedly into the mic. "Luka, go!"

Unlike Rin, Luka revealed the book more calmly and less anxious. On the front was, _'The Perks of Being a Wallflower.'_

Miku gasped, poking the novel, amazed. "I can't believe you've read this Luka. I never you liked this kind of genre."

Luka scoffed. "It was a book, something Lulu had gotten from her classmate, and when she finished it, she left it lying around so, why not?"

MG grew impatient. Shocker. "Questions, please."

Luka didn't move, nor lift a finger, as she spat her acid questions like a canon. "What was the name of Chalire's aunt? What was the name of Charlie's temporary girlfriend? What disorder did he used to have?"

Lenka refused to surrender. "Aunt Helen. Mary Elizabeth. Schizophrenia."

The rest of the showdowns went somewhat like that.

Lets just skip through the details and do the highlights instead.

After Luka, Miku stepped up with her book—or manga; _'Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun'_. Miku asked three simple questions: Main female character, main male character, main love rival. Lenka was confident with this one; MG said she had read the series five times. Lucky them. Shizuku Mizutani, Haru Yoshida and Kenji Yamaguchi.

Miku accepted her defeat quite maturely. She showed her respect by throwing a scone at the cheering MG.

Following the line, Lily stepped next. She wasn't as competitive as the others, looking ready to give up. Her novel was _'Bad∞End∞Night'_. She only asked one question, no matter how many times MG argued. She said, "Name all the characters, in order of appearance." Lenka had to take her time with this one. "The Villager, Butler, Dolls, Maid, Master, Lady and Mistress."

Apparently, Lenka read _Bad∞End∞Night_ a few days ago.

_Heh_.

Miki wasn't sure with her book. She held it with trembling fingers, _'Bookmark of Demise.'_ Her questions involved the songs that the manga was adapted from. Line them up in order.

Gumi made a comment as Lenka was about to answer. "Isn't that book too angsty and too horrific for you? I never knew you read those types of booooooookssss!"

Even though Lola saved her actions for SeeU only, she couldn't stop herself from facepalming her head to her lap.

Lenka was unnerved. "Hide and Seek of Isolation, Warning of Impostors, Perfect Crime Love Letter, Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs and Common Heroes." She stopped, baring her fangs, slyly. "The sixth song isn't for sure official to be in the manga, but anyway, Makeinu Shijou Shugi."

Next was Gumi. Oh, hell. It went, can I put this here? Okay—akkaksjdmdjjd, smoother than expected. Gumi's book was... _'Outran Highschool Host Club'_?

Who knew Gumi read harem stories?

Name three members of the club. The narrator was surprised that she didn't go hard on the blonde. Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka.

Great manga, great anime, great live action, great drama CD—I think 2002 wants its manga back.

"Why didn't you mention Hikaru?!" Gumi screamed, kicking and stomping. It won't take an idiot to figure out Gumi's fave character.

Moving on~

Ring was confident with her chosen novel, she proved her haughtiness by pushing MG off his platform and even pointing at Lenka. She grinned arrogantly as she revealed the front of the horror and romance (?) book, _'Mirai Nikki'_.

"Lenka, this is hard! Don't cry when you lose!"

They all thought she was blabbing nonsense, but, of course, Ring proved herself right. Again.

The names of chapter 15, 31 and 48. Yep. This girl was officially hardcore. Lenka just laughed and answered the questions flawlessly.

"Don't be cocky, Ring, that is one of my favourite series ever. I treasure what I like." Lenka tilted her head and giggled innocently as her eyes darkened with pride. "Chapter 15: A Certain World, Chapter 31: Fissure and Chapter 48: Elucidation 1."

Ring laughed, carefree —"I've seen you reading this, Kagami. You truly love this if you even memorised the titles of the chapters. This battle between us was a setup, you won because of me." —sharp and calculating as always.

Their battle (?) ended with Ring helping MG up on his beloved wooden platform and strode back to her seat.

SeeU practically flew out her seat, and landed on her two feet like a cat.

_Heh_.

"Let me guess, the only Neko themed book, or manga, in that pile; _'Loveless'_." Lenka's smile (?) stretched wider and wider until it was from ear to ear. "So predictable, SeeU-chan!"

MG to the rescue, or not. "Lady Lenka, that manga is categorised as 'yaoi'! Non-ecchi, remember?"

Lenka dismissed him, like a person trying to cook but pesky flies are everywhere. "Let her continue."

SeeU didn't mind what ruckus was occurring or whatever. All she cared about was the manga in her hands. Lets just say, GREATEST NEKO, OFFICIALLY ON SEEU'S LIST TO GET BODY PILLOWZ, _shush about this_.

"Name three other genres of this manga, excluding Yaoi."

Lenka listed them off, kinda bored. "Shounen Ai, Drama and Fantasy. C'mon, SeeU, are you looking down on me now?"

SeeU didn't care. She sat back down and began reading.

MG was now high. "LOLA MINAMI IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT. INTEEEEEEENNNNNSSSEEE."

Lola, a born pacifist—was still a pacifist. She had tied her white handkerchief to a pencil and waved it about. "I'm not a person who participates in these 'activities'."

Kubi, who had been watching his lover host the game, braced himself.

"LEEEEENNNNKAAAA WIIIIIINNNNNZZZZZZ, WOOOOOT!" MG screamed into the black microphone, nearly blowing off everyone's ears.

"Scream louder, Mars can't hear ya." Lily said, her sarcasm at its highest.

Lenka glared at MEGAne. "Have I ever allowed you to drop the honourifics?"

"N-nope...!" He was now hiding behind Kubi, who watched Lenka slowly sizzle back to the innocent and fragile daughter of The Kagamis'.

"We better get ready," Kubi plucked MG's fingers off his shirt, gazing at each girl, then at Lenka, "the party is starting at 7."

They quickly returned the books, and had to wrestle _Loveless_ out of SeeU's hands, and had to brisk walk back to Lenka's room.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MEGAne and Kubi Shune belong to their respective owners. MEGAne was voiced and designed by nekodoru . Kubi was voiced and designed Kaisuki. Please check their DA or YT accounts~~**

* * *

**The books?**

**They were a pain to search up, and my brain is now fried.**

**_Goldilocks and The Three Bears_**** - We all know that one.**

**_The Perks of Being a Wallflower_**** - Never read it. Saw the trailer of the movie though. Looks pretty awesome, and worthwhile. I had to read Wikipedia to see the plot of the story. Yep, the stoic and impassive Luka has read a love story. Feel free to gasp.**

**_Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_**** - Great manga. Highly recommend to those who are patient enough for a medium paced love story.**

**_Bad∞End∞Night_**** - Not actually a book. As I said before, it was hard to find books the girls and Lenka would've both read. I knew Lily would read something scary and thriller-y, like this one. It's actually a song, if anybody did not know. The appearances were based on the video, minus the group picture, and I had to watch the first few minutes of the vid, not like I hated it but I'm ****_pathetically_**** lazy, and had to write it down. Hitoshizuku, Yama, TSO and Sozunosuke, good work.**

**_Bookmark of Demise_**** - I think the manga started last year or the beginning of 2013, I'm not sure. It's awesome, it make the songs more understandable and more clear. The songs are great too. I'm kinda upset that IA is singing most of the series's songs. It would be better if 150P, the creator, tried different VOCALOIDS. He did a song with Mayu, Gumi, Rin and Miku but that doesn't satisfy my cravings.**

**_Ouran Highschool Host Club_**** - The famous manga of 2002. As I wrote in the chapter; Great manga, great anime, great live action, great drama CD. Just putting this out there, I have never seen the live action or drama CD. I hear its AH-MAZING, but I can't bring myself to add another thing to do in my slow paced life. I equally love all the characters, they're so unique in everything they do. Plus they over exaggerate, which I usually hate (even though I do it), but they somehow make it work in this manga. I prefer the ending in the manga over the ending in the anime. I absolutely HATE the way they left Mei and Satoshi out of the anime. They were one of the best side charas EVER!**

**_Mirai Nikki_**** - A manga that I highly recommend to people who can handle a lot of violence and mature sturffs in this bizarre manga. Most of the people in there are messed up, the main is a coward and the lead female is a psychopath but that's what makes it unique and different. Chapter titles? Had to search that up. I'm not one who memorises stuff that I won't need, plus there is a high chance I'd forget it the next day.**

**_Loveless_**** - Currently still reading, that's why I made the question base around the genre instead of the actual plot line. I would've finished earlier but there is ****116 CHAPTERS**** so I'll take my time with it. It sounds pretty cool. Check it out if you can handle tons of chapters and a world filled with CAAAAAATSSS. (Technically human-cat hybrids, but mostly Cats.)**

**I'll end this super duper Author's Note here. This chapter is too long for my liking, and possibly yours too, but meh. **


End file.
